There's A First For Everything
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: In life you will discover many firsts as Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury are about to find out. One shots not connected to one another! Will&Emma Chapter 15. First Month Anniversary
1. First Kiss

**1. First Kiss**

Emma stared out the window that over looked the William McKinley High School car park for probably the last time.

She knew delaying the inevitability of walking to her car did no good. It wasn't like Will was going to come after her to beg her not to go. He had just left his wife for god sake; he had other things on his mind then her.

She knew that she should feel a sense of loss at this point. Her fiancé had just dumped her, she was leaving her first job that she actually felt like she belonged – this might have something to do with the Spanish/ Glee adviser, but she doesn't feel a sense of loss. A sense of longing yes, but she knows she needs to leave this place. Emma doesn't know if her heart could take any more heart ache.

She knew she wouldn't be able to deal with either being Will's rebound or watch him rebound off some other woman.

Sighing she resolved herself to take one look around before heading to her car to leave McKinley for the last time.

She didn't except Will to be on the other side of the hallway looking straight at her. With a jolt she remembered the last time they were standing like this. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw Will running towards her.

'_What the hell is he doing?' _Emma thought as he came to stop a few paces in front of her. She was startled when he gently lifted the box out of her arms. She was about to ask him what he was doing. Wasn't he supposed to be in Glee? Since the kids had told her they were going to show him their championship trophy at this time – that's why she picked it so she wouldn't bump into him when packing up the last of her office.

She never got around asking what he thought he was doing since all she could was watch as he took the box from her hands and placed it on the floor. She knew during this time that her mind was thinking about all the germs the box will now be full off once it was placed on the floor but she couldn't do anything but watch it complete its journey.

And with a jolt Emma realised that Will was now a few inches away from her.

She also knew that she mouth the word 'What' since her voice seemed to have given up on her but all thoughts of what Will Schuester was up to left her mind when he placed his thumb over her lip gently.

Then like a pearly white Pearl Harbour _Will was kissing her._

And for once her mind wasn't thinking about how many germs were entering her mouth, she wasn't thinking that it was wrong since had _just _left his wife and she had _just _been dumped by Ken.

All she could think off as she returned the kiss joyfully was 'Finally'.

And all too soon the kiss had finished. Will pulled away, gazing meaningfully into her eyes – like he was waiting for something, it seemed like he got it when her brain and finally caught up with her heart and sent a message for the smile muscles to start work. A deep breath escaped as she did so.

That was when Will's smiled his dazzling smile – Emma secretly loved the fact that it seemed to be the smile he always used on her but intensified.

Emma wasn't sure how long they just stared at one another until Will broke the silence.

"Did you think you just were going to go without saying goodbye?"

"That was the plan" Emma whispered. "You sort off..." Emma cleared her throat as she released that her arms had seem to have made their way to his biceps during the kiss and were still there now. It shocked her how much she liked to see her dainty hands resting on his arms.

Will followed her gaze and whispered softly "Is there any way I can convince you to stay?"

"I think you just did."

* * *

**Please Review! This is the first chapter of a series of one shots of all the firsts Will and Emma will hopefully go through from the time they first meet! **

**Note: The one shots will not be in Chronological order and probably be focusing on their firsts in the future since I think all Wemma fans agree we need fluff in our system at the moment!**

**This one shot was a little short but the others shouldn't be and if you ask me nicely I may consider changing the rating for a couple of 'pacific' firsts 'wink wink'.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the first one shot - if you want to give me any suggests feel free! **

**Please Review! =D**


	2. First Father's Day

**2. First Father's Day**

On most days everything was quiet first thing in the morning in the Schuster's household.

This morning was going to be a little bit different.

It started just like any other day. Both Will and Emma were fast asleep. Will spooning behind Emma whilst she held his arms to her chest almost like she didn't want him to escape, which was probably unproductive since he wasn't going _anywhere _unless it was with her and their child.

Said child-Cassie Suzette Schuester- was going to be the reason why it was going to be different this year. Since she was only 8 months old so she didn't understand the concepts of mornings, she just understood the concept of being up with a wet and dirty diaper. And with that the peace and quiet the household was experiencing was over.

A scream tore through the house reaching the new parents bedroom in perfect time. Causing both Will and Emma to wake up instantly.

Emma was out of bed and into the nursery before Will could reassure her that Cassie probably just needed her diaper changed.

He sank back into bed debating if he should join his wife in his daughter's nursery. It wasn't as if you needed two people in there to change a dirty nappy. But then how could he miss out on the chance to watch his two girls bond?

It didn't take that much thought. Before long Will was standing in the doorway of the nursery watching his wife swapping Cassie's dirty diaper for a clean one. With a shot of pride he remembered how much Emma had changed from the first time he met her, when she would wipe every service in her way before eating or even sitting down. Now she was changing a diaper without a second thought – and Will knew how disgusting they can be, he has changed many throughout the recent months.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to let you daughter wish you a happy father's day?" Emma smirked as she reattached her daughter's onesie; she then picked up Cassie who was happily babbling nonsense as she clung onto her mother. After following her mother's gaze she noticed her father looking at her, she held her hands out for him and started whimpering when he didn't get to her fast enough.

"Hey, hey, hey that's another of that. Daddy's here don't worry" Will soothed rubbing Cassie's back as he did so, smiling at the fact that Cassie was actually real – defiantly not a dream. It just doesn't seem real to him. Kissing the top of Cassie's head he started to bounce her up and down slightly knowing the result will be her precious little giggle.

Will already knew that these past 8 months have been the best of his life. He always knew he wanted to be a father. But he never knew how much he would love being a dad. From the moment Cassie was place in his arms he knew that the little girl had him wrapped around her little finger. She was a perfect mix of her two parents (even though Will claims Cassie looks more like her mom and Emma claims she looks more like her dad) with her curly red hair and brown eyes.

Will looked up from his daughter to see Emma looking straight at him and Cassie.

"What?"

She just shook her head and smiled peacefully "Nothing just watching father and daughter bond." Will gazed straight at Emma as she did the same to him; they both knew what the other was thinking. It was at times like this it made Emma wonder why she was so scared when she first found out she was pregnant.

They were interrupted by a small cry from Cassie who did not like to be ignored.

"I think she's hungry Will, some of her milk is downstairs if you want to feed her." Emma said.

"You sure you don't want to? You know she prefers going straight to the source" Will added cheekily "I don't blame her."

Rolling her eyes at her husband Emma said a little bit more forcefully "Go downstairs Will, I'm sure Cassie will not mind drinking my milk from the bottle just this once."

It was then Will clocked on to what was happening.

"Em?" Will asked.

"Yeah?"

"You do remember what I told you about today right?"

"That both our families are going to meet us here so we can spend Father's day together?" Emma smiled back knowing that wasn't what her husband was asking.

"Em! I told you not to make a big deal out of today!"

"Like I told you not to make a big deal out of mother's day?" Emma smirked back successfully silencing her husband.

"I'll just go downstairs" Will nodded as Emma smiled "Ready Cassie?"

All their daughter did was rest her head on Will's shoulder but he took that as a yes.

As he walked past Emma out of the nursery he cheekily said "Keep your eyes up Em"

"I wasn't looking!" Emma protested even though both of them fully well knew that Emma had been looking at his ass – but then if your husband had an ass like that who could blame her?

Will just raised his eyebrows at his blushing wife as he turned his head before he took the staircase to walk downstairs.

Emma shook her head before she decided what to wear for today, and what to have Cassie was going to wear also, since today was the day most of her family was going to see Cassie for the first time. She was sure that it was Will's brother's first time meeting Cassie today as well.

She laughed out loud slightly when she heard a gasp from downstairs which had evidentially belonged to Will.

Before journeying down the stairs to join him Emma figured it was a perfect time to get ready so decided to go to the bathroom instead.

* * *

As Will reached the finally step he realised that the hallway looked the same as it had last night before he went to bed. He wished he could say the same about the living room. It did seem ironic that Cassie couldn't even speak yet but she was supposed to have done this over night.

The living room was its usually tidy self – with Cassie's travel cot beside the inactive fireplace, with her toys all littered inside it. It still amazed Will that even though they have an 8 month old except from the cot you wouldn't have any idea of that fact with how tidy the place was. Sometimes it was a good thing Emma had a form of OCD.

He then looked towards the chair he had dubbed as his from the moment they moved in. This was surrounded by balloons and a very large gift bag. Will knew he should have seem it coming since he went over the top for Emma's first mother's day but still just because he could celebrate father's day as father this year was gift enough as he kept reminding Emma – but then who was he to deny himself presents?

Shaking his head Will turned his head down to Cassie who seemed to be looking at the 'super dad' balloon with interest. It looked like she was about to make a grab for it.

"What has your mummy been up too hmmm?" Will asked softly "Come let's get you something to eat before anything else."

Cassie clapped so he guessed she agreed with him.

Will was still feeding Cassie when Emma joined them downstairs. She had put on jeans and top with one of her trademark bows on, she had finished the ensemble with a pair of ballerina pumps, since it looked like a nice day outside she decided that she would only need a summer jacket.

"Thank you Em" Will whispered from his seat as he still bottle fed Cassie.

"You haven't opened anything yet" Emma reasoned as her husband took the empty bottle away from Cassie and started to rub circles on her back so she can burp.

"It doesn't matter, I already knew this was going to be a great Father's day since now I could celebrate as a father myself not just as a son and for that thank you" Will said sincerely chuckling slightly as Cassie ruined the moment by burping.

"Will, you are a brilliant father – you have been for years, so for once enjoy it, you deserve to be pampered" Emma said as she made her way towards her husband as she reached him she kissed him softly on the lips and took Cassie out of his arms who know had her gaze set on the balloon again. "So open your presents before your or my family get here – I doubt you want to answer the door like that, I mean I think the wild bed hair suits you but they may not" Emma teased choosing to sit on the sofa. She became alarmed as Cassie started to cry.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Emma asked reassuringly kissing the top of her daughters head in hopes that it will calm her down.

"She wants the balloon Em." Will chuckled as he passed the string the said object was attached to. Cassie who gratefully accepted it and started to pull it down and release it she would then chuckle in glee when the balloon bounced up and down.

"And they say babies don't need simple things to keep them entertained" Emma smiled as both parents looked on at their daughter playing her little game. "I knew I was on to a winner at the store since she kept doing this then as well."

Will just smiled as he stood up and got the digital camera taking a quick picture of this moment. Emma raised an eyebrow in question.

"You two are so adorable that I need a picture of this moment on my desk." Will gave as an explanation. Emma then took the digital camera out of Will's hands and handed Cassie and the balloon back to Will taking a picture of Cassie and her father playing with one of the most simplest things in the world.

"I need a picture on my desk of this moment too" Emma murmured when she saw her husband's questioning expression. With no other explanation Will took the first blue wrapped gift out of the bag next to his chair with Cassie still playing quite contently with the balloon.

'Yeah this is defiantly the best first father's day I could have asked for' Will thought as his daughter and wife giggled as the balloon made contact with his head.

* * *

**Please Review! It is Father's Day in the UK today so I was inspired to write and I didn't want to post this chapter after father's day hence you get two chapters in two days! =D**

**Note for story: I absoutley adore ballons (I did actually get my dad a 'super dad' balloon for father's day - that and other things of course!) so that is where Cassie got her love of balloons from - ME! I've loved from when I was a little girl (I actually have a video of doing the exact same thing to my grandad last birthday before he died - I was only little maybe around Cassie's age.) to now (I'm 16 -I don't care!).**

**Anyway sorry for my balloon ramble but I thought it needed to be said! 'nods' =D**

**Please Review! **

**P.S A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed last time:**

_r0ckgal_

_madAmeSaysWhAt _**- your 'M' Chapter is coming just not yet - I do have an idea on how Will and Emma's first time would be like (I did try to PM back but PM is disabled so I couldn't!)**

_maggie1633_

_Marcia Litman_

_amandapanda222_

_mamaXunicorn_

**Here is what at the moment (I may change my mind) the next chapter title: 3. First Duet**


	3. First Duet

**3. First Duet**

Will had just walked past her office for the fourth time in the past half hour when Emma had enough of it. She made a snap decision that when he walks past for the fifth time she would make the first move and ask him what he wanted.

They hadn't had much contact since he told her he loved her before the summer holidays, it was safe to say that with Will's declaration of love standing above of her, her romance with Carl didn't make it past the summer. On some level Emma wondered if Carl always knew it was going to end like this. They had agreed to still be friends, which Emma hoped Carl meant – just because she didn't care about him the way she cares for Will doesn't mean she didn't enjoy his company because she did/does.

Before she knew it, almost like clockwork Will had started to walk past her office for the fifth time putting him out of his misery when Will looked into her office, Emma made sure that she caught his eye. He visibly jumped at being caught out on what he had been doing. Sheepishly he knocked on her office door before letting himself in.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Will" Emma replied smiling softly silence welcomed them once he had sat down in his normal place, it felt right for him to be sitting there again- maybe what people always say was right 'Time does heal all wounds'.

After a couple of minutes of staring at each other Emma broke the silence. "So was there any reason to why you were walking past my office five times in half an hour?"

"Not any you would like" Will replied "How was your summer?"

"It was very enjoyable, you?"

Will just shrugged "Had worse."

She could tell by the way he was seated Will wanted to either talk to her either about Carl or Glee, maybe even both. It wasn't long until her theory was proven correct.

"Did Carl enjoy his summer?"

"I believed he did" Emma said, there was no point to telling Will that her and Carl had broken up quite this soon was there?

"Good" Will muttered even though he was thinking the opposite. "Look Emma, what I said before the holidays – I..."

Emma interrupted him "It's fine Will, usually when you've lost something, you wish you hadn't and it makes you feel..." She trailed off, she knew she shouldn't be playing with him like this but after everything he put her though he never truly expected for her to welcome him back arms wide did he?

"Do you really believe that?" Will asked in not quite believe his ears.

"It's a theory" Emma answered.

"A theory you believe?" Will prompted.

Emma changed the subject then with a small smile. "What are you really here for Will? To see if Carl and I enjoyed our summer?"

"No, I'm actually here for a favour and if you do this I'd owe you forever."

"What is it?"

"I've done something stupid."

Resisting the urge to say 'Tell me something I don't know' Emma motioned for Will to continue.

"You know that during Glee I set challenges?"

"Yeah" Emma nodded not sure where this was going.

"Well this week's challenge is to take a modern song, and turn it acoustic and then into a duet."

"How is that stupid?" Emma asked.

"It's needs to be of a theme" Will nodded hoping Emma would leave it there (she didn't)

"Of?"

"Love"

Emma's eyebrows rose.

"Well since Rachel and Finn are still together – Finn suggested the theme and I agreed, the only trouble is the kids have no idea what I want them to do – so I have to give them an example."

"You've come here for song titles?" Emma asked really not sure where this was going.

"Not exactly I'm just scared that if I asked one of the kids to help me it would either be one of the girls or Kurt – and after what happened last time I dueted with Rachel..." Will trailed off as Emma hid a snicker. "And I don't really want to sing with Kurt in case he gets a crush because I know –I have no idea how to deal with that."

"So you are asking me to help you pick a song and..."

"Sing it with me in front of the kids."

"And the song has to be about love" Emma asked shaking her head.

"Well no, it doesn't _have _to be about love I suppose."

"I think I actually have a really good song, I may not be able to sing it but..."

"What you going on about? You have an amazing voice!" Will protested.

"Are you sucking up to me so I do this for you?" Emma asked smiling.

"No, I'm telling the truth."

"Fine, Will – yes I will help you with this, what are friends for right?"

"Friends" Will nodded pretending it didn't hurt him as much as it did to hear Emma use the word 'friend'.

"So when do we need to practise?"

"We can do after school today since its Monday and maybe have to song ready for Wednesday?"

"Sounds good to me Will."

* * *

Wednesday had come far too fast for Emma's liking even though in the morning Will had assured her that everything was perfect and asked if she wanted to have a lunch time rehearsal if she was that nervous.

She happily agreed.

As they finished the song for the sixth time the bell rang. "See Em, nothing to worry about you will be fine" Will placed his hand in the small of his back as he packed his guitar away "we're going to knock them down today at three."

"You sure about that?" Emma asked not sure why her nerves were getting to her this bad.

"Yes" Will nodded strapping his case to shoulder as they walked out the choir room together. "Thank you again for agreeing to this. You don't know how much this means to me, I mean you could have gone out with Carl last night but you agreed to rehearse with me instead."

"Yeah" Emma agreed before deciding to just tell him. "About that Will..."

"Mr Schuester!" Rachel called out as Emma cursed her – what was it about this girl that made her have perfect timing to keep interrupting herself and Will. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here Miss Pillsbury" Rachel blushed slightly.

"Doesn't matter" Emma reassured "I was just going anyway."

"You were about to say something Em-Miss Pillsbury" Will protested.

"It doesn't matter – I speak to you later – three right?"

"Yeah"

"But that's when Glee's on Mr Schue" Rachel protested.

"It's going to be alright Rach" Will reassured as he watched Emma turn to walk to her office.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she stood inside the choir room, she never heard a room go so silent so quickly but then in their defence the last time she was in her she was taking over from Will.

Will looked up from the piano once he heard the silence. Giving her a breath-taking smile Will turned back to the kids.

"Ah, so everyone's here then."

"Mr Schue what's going on?" Quinn asked "You're not leaving us are you?"

"What? No!" Will replied "Why would you think that?"

"Miss Pillsbury is here."

"Yes, as my guest" Will said his eyebrows lifting as he was getting two stools for both himself and Emma.

"Why?" Puck asked

"Well as so many of you have come up to me and said you didn't know what to do for this week's challenge I decided – with the help of Miss Pillsbury to give you an example" Will added as a mummer went through the kids.

Emma sat down on one the stools fascinated by the easy nature Will talked to these kids.

"No offense Miss Pillsbury but can you even sing?" Rachel asked as Finn put a hand on her knee to stop her.

Will was about to protest when Emma replied "You're going to have to wait and see"

She nodded to Will that she was ready who nodded back to tell her to introduce the song while he tuned his guitar.

"Well this song is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon but we're actually going to be singing it in the style of Paramore who covered it for BBC'S Radio One Live Lounge."

"BBC only has one radio?" Brittany asked shocked "I have one on my phone"

"No Brittany Radio One is one of the main radio broadcasters in the U.K." Emma reassured and signalled for Will to start before they could get interrupted again.

Will then started to strum the first chords on his guitar.

Will counted them down. His eyes only looked at Emma.

_One, Two, Three_

**Will and Emma:**

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh oh_

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

**Will:**

_I've been roamin' around,_

_I was lookin' down_

_On all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places _

_I can't reach _

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Well you know that I could use somebody _

_Someone like you with all you know and how you speak_

_Countless love is undercovers on the street_

_Well you know that I could use somebody oh _

_You know that I could use somebody,_

_Someone like you_

**Emma: **

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

**Will and Emma:**

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh oh_

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

_Wo-oh_

**Emma:**

_Off in the night, while you live it up _

_I'm off to sleep _

_Ragin' wars to shape the poet and the beat_

_Well, I hope it's gonna make you notice oh_

_Well, I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me _

**Will: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**Emma: **_Someone like me_

**Will: **_Oh oh oh oh_

**Emma:**_ Someone like me, somebody, yeah_

**Will: **_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

Emma looks straight in to Will's eyes as she sings her next bit – both of them catching the doubling meaning of the song at this point.

**Emma:**

_I'm ready _

_I'm ready _

_I'm ready _

_I'm ready oh _

**Emma& Will:**_ Wo-oh Wo-oh_

**Emma:** _Someone like you _

**Will: Starts singing at the same time as Emma: **_Wo-oh_

**Emma:** _Somebody_

**Will: Starts singing at the same time as Emma: **_Wo-oh_

**Emma:** _Someone like you _

**Will: Starts singing at the same time as Emma: **_Wo-oh_

**Emma:** _Somebody, yeah _

**Will: Starts singing at the same time as Emma: **_Wo-oh_

**Emma**: _Someone like you _

**Will: Starts singing at the same time as Emma: **_Wo-oh_

**Emma: **_Somebody_

**Will and Emma:**

_I've been roamin' around I was lookin' down at all I see._

Both Will and Emma had been so caught up in the song they barely noticed the kids until they started to clap and whoop.

"Miss Pillsbury!" Mercedes exclaimed "Where have you been hiding that voice?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked slightly confused "No-one's ever asked me to sing before."

"I think that was better than the original" Quinn commented "I mean the Kings of Leon version"

"Thank you" Emma smiled her gaze turned back to Will who was still looking at her, he jumped a bit when he realised everyone in the room was looking at him looking at Emma. Ignoring the looks on his student's faces he continued to teach.

"So do you now know what you need to do?"

"Defiantly" Finn smiled knowingly "If it's alright with you Mr Schue is it alright if Rachel and I work on our song now?"

"We've already got our song" Rachel whispered causing Finn to elbow her slightly in the ribs and look at her expectantly, it only took her a second to know what her boyfriend was trying to do.

"Oh! Yes can we Mr Schue?"

"Yes" Will rolled his eyes as Finn and Rachel got up and walked to the door. Once they were behind Emma and Will, Finn looked expectantly at Kurt who then raised his hand.

Instead of answering his student Will turned around and caught Finn and Rachel trying to silently get the rest of the club out of the room, they quickly left when they noticed they had got caught.

"If any of you want to leave now to practise on your song you can." Will murmured amused as all ten of the New Directions members who were left nodded and went out of the choir door.

He then looked at Emma who also looked amused at the situation. "Guess we good at clearing out a room aren't we?"

"Yeah, guess so" Will nodded placing the guitar on the piano. "Thank you again for do that."

"Oh, don't worry about it Will, I'm happy help – but I should be getting home now." Emma nodded.

"Right you probably have a date with Carl."

Emma just smiled and walked past him to get to the door before she walked past she turned around and told him.

"I don't actually; we haven't been going on since the second week of the summer holidays." She left the room as quickly as possible so she didn't see the awestruck face Will had on his face, by the time he had come to his senses and tried to follow her she had already left.

But then who said he couldn't follow her to her apartment?

* * *

**Please Review! Below is the link to Paramore's version of Use Somebody the first time I heard it I thought it was brilliant (and as you know I LOVE Paramore) but when Glee came into my life I heard this song again and couldn't get Will and Emma singing it infront of the glee kids out of my mind!**

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=tCMjJqVBm2q (without the spaces)**

**A Huge thank you to ones who reviewed:**

_Marcia Litman_

_amandapanda222_

_Nonnie88_

_r0ckgal_

_TeamPapaya_

_crazydrama_

**This chapter is Un'beta'd so please forgive and Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: First Proposal**


	4. First Proposal

**4. First Proposal **

Will paced around their kitchen as he waited for Emma to come home. He knew that other couples for their one year anniversary would probably go out to the fanciest restaurant and flaunt the fact that they have been together for a year.

But that was neither Will's nor Emma's style. They were just going to stay in, Will was going to make dinner and then they would watch a movie afterwards a bit of a re-enactment of both of their first dates (maybe closer to the second first date since they weren't going to watch Armageddon and if they did start making out Emma wouldn't freak out since they have done a lot more than making out in recent times).

And this evening if it all went to plan... Will shook himself out of his thoughts, he was already nervous he didn't need to have more nerves at the moment.

He smiled when he heard a knock on the new apartment door – he moved out of the one he shared with Terri a little after he got with Emma, wanting a new place where they could have some memories without the Terri ones getting in the way. Emma moved in with him just 6 months ago, he already knew he wanted to live with her for the rest of their lives.

He practically ran to the door and flung it open to see a smirking Emma standing there.

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Emma laughed.

"Well you have your own key since you live here, I just thought it might have been someone else - I wanted the element of surprise if it was a robber!" Will lied smoothly.

"A robber who knocks?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" Will nodded.

"You knew it was me!" Emma laughed as she stepped over the threshold and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips sighing slightly as he kissed her back.

Will pulled back when he heard a 'ding' from the kitchen.

"I would love to continue this but I'm afraid our dinner awaits" Will said with a mock bow.

"What a shame!" Emma giggled. "Is it alright if I wash up first?"

"No!" Will said sarcastically "You must eat dinner right this second"

Emma sighed before leaving a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Tough!"

Will laughed as he stared after his girlfriend. Failing to keep his eyes from falling to her backside, Will sighed before turning to dish up in the kitchen.

It was only 5 minutes before Emma appeared in the kitchen. Absentmindedly he noticed how every time she washed up before a meal the time kept getting cut short.

"I was just about to call you" Will smiled "Dinner is served."

"It looks delicious" Emma replied squeezing his hand before moving to her chair.

"Wait!" Will said as he turned his back to her.

"Why?"

"Because I have to do this" Will said coming to pull her chair from the table.

"Will I'm more than capable of pulling my own chair out Will – but thank you anyway." Emma smiled ruffling his hair slightly as she sat down.

Will pushed her chair in and kissed the top of her head before moving to his own chair. He poured them each of glass of wine before raising his glass.

"To a wonderful year"

"To a wonderful year and more to come" Emma added on.

"More to come" Will whispered back smiling at her. "Shall we?" he indicated to their dinners.

Emma nodded eagerly she was more hungry than she thought she was.

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious thank you Will" Emma muttered as she nuzzled slightly into his neck. They were sitting together on the couch deciding what to do for the rest of the evening.

"You're very welcome" Will said fidgeting now that it was getting closer to the right moment he was starting to get even more nervous. 'What if she hates the ring?' 'What if she says no?'

"Will" Emma murmured looking straight into her boyfriends eyes "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Will reassured.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Emma paused "I know what it is!"

"You do?" Will asked shocked, he tried so hard to keep it a secret.

"Your acting this way because it's my turn to pick the movie aren't you?" Emma teased giggling slightly "you chose last time so it's only fair I chose this time!"

Will laughed some of his nerves edging away slightly – why should he be scared? He loves her and she loves him – how could it go wrong.

"You got me!" Will replied smiling as Emma played along he knew that she knew it was something else.

"You usually like the movies I pick!"

"Usually" Will agreed "It's the chick flick overdoses that don't really do it for me."

"That's utter bull since you actually cried at Time Traveller's Wife" Emma teased.

"You promised me that you wouldn't bring that up again!" Will pretended to fake cry and lean into Emma for support. He could feel her shaking with laughter as she put her arms around him bringing him closer to her. He inhaled her scent as he was deep in her embrace, he couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her. He moved slightly so he could catch her lips with his.

After a few minutes Emma and Will were a jumble of limbs connected together on the sofa.

When he thought Emma was distracted enough Will took enough courage to take the ring that was currently burning a hole in his pocket and smoothly slip it on to Emma's wedding finger.

He knew she noticed the sudden change when she gasped and froze a bit pulling away from his lips as she did so, her eyes nearly as wide as saucers.

Will kept eye contact with her for the couple of seconds before together they turned their gazes to the ring that was currently resting on Emma's finger. The room would be silent if was not from the traffic you could hear outside the window and the measured breaths coming from both Will and Emma.

"Say something" Will begged.

"What Will?" Emma breathed out her eyes still cast down "you haven't asked me anything."

'How stupid could you get? Brainiac' Will thought 'I've haven't even proposed yet!'

"Em," Will paused his mind going through all the scenarios he had come up with for the past two months. None of them seemed good enough. Shaking his head slightly to get his head back in the present tense Will still noticed that Emma wasn't looking at him – there was no way he was going to propose to her without looking into her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Will started to speak again. "I love you" He then reached out to lift her face up so they could make eye contact. "And I can't imagine a life without you and I don't want too. You are the most honest, kind hearted, determined person I feel privileged to know. You gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve one, and it just made me fall deeper in love with you. I've also learned _so_ much about you, things I would never have guessed like how you are _so_ not a morning person" Will paused as Emma let a little chuckle.

"How you love to stand outside in the rain when no-one is around, I felt so honoured when you shared this experience with me. I've also learned how important your family is too you – even though you still have trouble with your brother, you love him unconditionally anyway. And if you let me I would love to learn more things about you as my wife." Will stopped for a bit to wipe a few stray tears which were making patterns down Emma's face; it didn't look like she even knew she was crying.

He slid of the couch and got down on one knee for the last part of his speech "You're the only one for me Em, I want you to be the first and last thing I see when I wake up and go to sleep – hopefully both times you will be in my arms. So" Will took a deep breath and place her hand in his gazing straight at her he asked "Emma Pillsbury will you marry me?"

"Yes" Emma nodded laughing slightly "You didn't even have to ask - a thousand time yes" Emma slipped off of the couch so she could be level with Will a move neither of them were expecting. "I love you" Emma cupped his cheek with her hand and Will could feel her ring pressing slightly down on to it. She then leant up to press a kiss against Will's lips. Will then sneaked an arm around her a pulled her onto the carpet with him all the time kissing her deeply. It was when he slipped a hand underneath her blouse to cup her breast did she pull away.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Will asked worriedly she hadn't pulled away from him doing that action in about 6 months, emotions were running high maybe that was why.

"I am not going to make love to my fiancé for the first time on the carpet Will!" Emma smiled.

Will let out a sigh of relief then disappointment when Emma stood up out of his embrace, he quickly corrected that when he followed her to a standing up position.

Emma then smirked as she led him to their bedroom; Will closed the door behind him his lips connected with hers once again.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**You can tell that I have nothing to do since I just keep writing! **

**Note: There may be a 'M' follow up chapter to this chapter eventually but only when I feel comfortable with it! I have no ideas what's so ever with it!**

**Also these chapters will be out of order and sometimes won't coinside with one another because it's fits the chapter at the time!**

**AND another thing remember when Will was saying about everything he learned about Emma? There may be a series coming up ;-) Only if you want it of course - review and tell me if I should!**

**Finally a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter I had an overwhelming response!**

_maggie1633_

_TeamPapaya_

_crazydrama_

_paramorefreak24_

_r0ckgal_

_Krysteenaful_

_rebeccag239_

_Nonnie88_

_amandapanda222_

**Please Review and forgive because it's un'beta'd**


	5. First Time They Were Locked In Together

Prompt by **calleigh4ever** on the Will and Emma Meme on Live journal. And also you may have to suspend natural disbelief for this shot... just go with it! =P

* * *

** 5. First Time They Were Locked In Together**

Many things fail to shock Emma any more, when you've been living a life like hers, you find you are immune to surprises (unless they are germ related and then that is just a whole other story.)

But this... Emma was defiantly not expecting this.

She knew the whole school knew something must have happened between herself and Will at some point – otherwise why would she have gotten so mad about the Shelby and April Rhodes thing. But she never thought the glee kids would take it upon themselves to sort it out.

It started just like any other day. She got up (after 3 coffees and a shower to wake her up), completed her morning routine which she noticed was taking less and less time to do since her therapist had told her to limit the amount of times she repeated a step in her morning routine.

By the time she got into work she was 10 minutes earlier than usual. Which depending on your view point, could be seen either as a bad or good thing.

Those ten minutes could be used to check what appointments she has today or any leftover paperwork – or they could be used by Will trying to see her after his declaration of love.

She found it pretty ironic that before all the drama that happened with Will she would usually arrange her schedule to spend as much time with him as possible – when he had a free period, she wouldn't have any sessions so if he wanted to he could come in and talk to her. She knew his timetable inside out so she knew what places she could go to 'accidently bump into him' now she was using his timetable to avoid him at all costs.

Lucky he hadn't come to find her, not yet anyway. She guessed that he knew she was no longer with Carl – how could she be? She was a firm believer of not making the same mistake twice and she was about to. She never should have agreed to go on that date with Ken let alone agree to marry him when she knew that her heart was with Will.

The same pattern was repeating itself only with Carl in place of Ken, both men deserve someone who can truly love them and not be thinking about Will when they were together.

Sighing Emma put her head in her hands. What was wrong with her?

Carl was perfectly nice and respected her limitations on their relationship but everything time they were together it felt as if she was cheating on Will – which is absolutely preposterous since that was part of the reason why her and Will weren't together.

She let Carl down gently saying she just wasn't over her last boyfriend, Carl was kind enough to say that he would wait for her until she was but on some days Emma doubted she would ever be over Will.

She lifted up her head to see a student knocking on her door. "Back to work" Emma thought slightly disappointed that Will hadn't shown up.

* * *

The day continued like most other days.

She talked to the McKinley kids about their problems drafted her paperwork for any new kids that had come to see her. By the time lunch had come around Emma stayed in her office, in hopes (which were proven correct) that Will wouldn't come to find her during the lunch period. As the bell sounded to signal the last part of the school day Emma pondered why she was so disappointed about something she didn't want to happen, she _didn't _want to talk to will about his confession of love to her – but then why would he tell her then leave her alone? He had weird way of fighting for her – that is if that what he was doing.

It was as Rachel came in for her weekly after school counsel session that things didn't go to plan with Emma's everyday routine.

"Miss Pillsbury?"

"Yes, Rachel – ready for our session?" Emma asked politely pondering why she agreed to weekly after school sessions, all she wanted to do was go home cuddle on the couch and watch chic flicks which would undoubtedly make her feel depressed rather than happy – why should fictional character's get a happy ending when she wasn't?

"I actually came here because we have a glee related emergency" Rachel recited almost as if she was repeating a sentence from a script – this should have been Emma's first warning.

"Don't you need – to – to go to W... Mr Schuester about that?" Emma stuttered wondering why it caused her pain to say Will's name out loud.

"We can't find him anywhere; we were hoping you would know where he was."

"We?" Emma asked confused.

Rachel stood to her side and Emma saw Finn and Mercedes standing outside her office.

"I haven't seen him all week" Emma replied honestly.

"You wouldn't know where he would be?"

"Have you tried the most obvious places? The auditorium, the choir room?"

"We haven't tried the choir room" Rachel replied.

Resisting the urge to say '_try the bloody choir room then!' _Emma just smiled. "Well I think your best bet is there."

"Could you look for us?"

"Why?" Emma asked

"So we could look in the auditorium again – you know group effort."

"What about the rest of your glee members?" Emma asked really confused about what was going on.

Rachel faulted but then Mercedes stood in "We have them searching the rest of the school"

"And all three of you need to go down to the auditorium?" Emma stated in a disbelieving voice – these three were up to something, just what she wasn't sure.

All three teenagers looked to one another – they weren't expecting that.

"Your right Miss Pillsbury" Finn answered after a second "If Mercedes and Rachel could look in the auditorium then you and I could go to the choir room to look"

Emma raised her eyebrow really getting tired at this "Finn you're a big boy now- I don't think you need teacher supervision to go to the choir room."

"Well he's never hidden from us before and I would feel more comfortable if there was a trained professional with me if he was having a breakdown or something."

"I thought you needed to run something glee related to him?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"We do, but we've always been able to find him, now we can't."

"Maybe he's at home sick?" Emma suggested.

"NO!" Finn shouted agitated "Sorry, I know his not home because I had him for Spanish second period and he seemed to be in fine health then."

Emma just shook her head and gave up, she was tired just wanted to go home – maybe if she helped these kids with finding their glee director they would leave her alone.

"Fine, Finn let me just lock up my office." Emma stood up from her seat and turned her backs therefore missing the three collective sighs of relief Rachel, Finn and Mercedes gave off.

* * *

She probably should have seen it coming – hell she probably did, all she knew that at one point she was walking alongside Finn quite happily towards the choir room door and the next she was being pushed forward by Finn and heard the defiant click on the lock on the door being snapped shut. She was by the door in the same instance slamming on it to get out – she thought it was just a misunderstanding until she heard.

"Em, believe me I tried that – they're not going to open the door."

Emma turned around to see Will sitting on one of the chairs that were littered around the room – he looked quite bored as if he had been in here for a while.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked her eyes going wide.

"The kids – or should I say Puck, Quinn and Tina locked me in this room around 20 minutes ago I gave up after 10."

"Why would they do that?"

Will just shrugged in reply "God knows, I'm surprised they put you in here too – I just thought it was some weird practical joke which after the first 5 seconds just isn't funny anymore."

"You can say that again" Emma replied wishing she could be anywhere but here. She started to turn the door handle and bang on the door in hopes that the kids realizing they had, had their fun would let them out – it wasn't happening though.

"Who locked you in here?" Will asked conversationally after watching Emma in her attempts to escape.

"Finn, Rachel and Mercedes" Emma answered as Will nodded.

"Thanks, I now know who to put into detention for a month when they finally let us out"

"That its then?" Emma raised her voice getting angry – what was it with Will and giving up.

"What do you mean?" Will replied hesitantly desperately trying not to remember the last time he heard Emma use that tone of voice – it didn't end exactly like he wanted it to.

"We just have to waste our time until they let us out? YOU'RE THEIR TEACHER WILL!"

"Yes Emma I am!" Will defended standing up from his chair "and once they have had their fun, they will be punished for what they have done."

Emma just scoffed and returned to finding a way.

"They are good kids Emma; maybe you should consider that we're here for a reason."

Emma just stared dumbly at him.

"Why would they want us to be locked in a room Will? It makes no sense."

Will just looked pointedly at Emma who stared right back at him.

"You really don't know why they would do this do you?" Will shook his head slightly as if the answer was obvious.

"You didn't set them up to do this did you?" Emma asked horrified.

"What! NO! Of course not! How could you even think that Emma?" Will asked hurt that he could be thought of doing such things.

"Sorry" Emma replied turning her attention to the door again "There really is no other way out?"

"My office door may be still open but I doubt the kids would be that stupid to leave that out – since it was obvious that they planned it so both of us would be in here."

Emma sighed dramatically as she went to sit on one of the far chairs- the furthest she could be away from Will.

"Hate my company that much?" Will teased but there was harshness to his voice.

"No" Emma reassured not sure why she was reassuring Will "I just need to get home – I really didn't need this today."

"Got a hot date with Carl the Dentist?" Will asked bitterly

Emma turned her head sharply to look at Will.

"What?" Will defended "You don't have to answer if you don't want to – it's just it seems like we could be here for a while so I decided to keep an open conversation."

Emma didn't answer his question so the choir room was filled with silence with just the sound of their breaths breaking it. After 15 minutes or so Emma quietly answered.

"I broke up with Carl – I just want to get home, because I'm exhausted and fed up."

"Sorry, I would break the door down – it's just it would cost a lot of money to pay which with the divorce and everything I can't really spare at the moment."

"It's alright" Emma replied "The kids just picked the best day to load this on me"

"They will get punished when we get out Em, I promise"

"O.K" Emma whispered allowing an awkward silence to fill the room again, normal silence she's could handle – up to a point, but never in a million years did she think she would be experiencing an awkward silence with Will Schuester in the same room.

Desperately trying to break it Emma asked "Why do you think the kids locked us in here?"

Will looked at her debating whether to answer or not "Well..." Will cleared his throat "I think they've seen me down recently and Rachel might have put two and two together..." he trailed off.

"Why would Rachel put two and two together?"

"Well you know, she interrupted what happened between us in the hallway..."

"Oh" Emma whispered wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"What happened between you and Carl?"

'_You' _Emma thought but didn't say out loud "Oh, you know the relationship just ran its course"

Will face dropped slightly causing Emma to wonder "What?"

"Nothing" Will said

"Doesn't look like nothing"

"Did it mean nothing to you?" Will said standing up and started to walk towards her.

"Pardon?" Emma asked even though she knew what he was going on about.

"I told you, I love you Emma – I kissed you, you're telling me that had nothing to do with you breaking up with Carl?"

"Yes, Will – It had nothing to do with you, my breakup with Carl was completely neutral.

"Liar, you kissed Emma"

"Reflex" Emma protested and stood up so she could be a little bit taller she started to walk away to see if his office door was locked as well when he stopped her by the arm.

"So I'm guessing this is just going to be a reflex too?" Will whispered before leaning down and planting a passionate kiss on Emma, waiting until she responded to wrap his arms around her. He pulled away suddenly causing her to nearly push back towards him to continue but she stopped herself.

"Hell of a reflex" Will whispered not letting go off the strength of the hold he had on her.

"It's a problem" Emma admitted "One I hope to overcome soon"

Will shook his head "I wouldn't let you, Emma I nearly lost you once – I'm _not _going to lose you again."

Emma ripped herself out of his embrace.

"You wouldn't let me?" Emma nearly screamed "I'm not yours for you to have anything to do with me!"

"Emma you can't tell me that didn't mean anything to you." Will cupped his hand around her chin "no-one is that good of an actress."

"It doesn't matter Will, I can't trust you – feelings have nothing to do with it anymore."

Will sucked in extra breath after he heard this "How can you not trust me? I made mistake, you saying you've never made a mistake?"

"How can it be a mistake to have sex with April Rhodes?" Emma asked laughing slightly.

"What where did you hear that from?"

Emma just shook her head wishing she didn't have to be here.

"I didn't" Will whispered as he watched her retreating back "I did 'do the nasty' with April – she wanted to, I didn't."

"Shelby?" Emma asked curious for his excuse on that.

"Was a stupid mistake which I could take back – she came on to me, but I should said no, I should have thought on how it would have effected you in the future Em."

"Yes, you should have" Emma agreed.

"Is there no chance of being with you again?" Will asked.

"I don't know, Will – I just don't know anymore."

"Is there anything I can do to help you know?"

"Could you answer this question?"

"Of course"

"Did these events happen before or after I told you I was a virgin?"

"After" Will whispered as Emma nodded.

"You honestly expect me to leap into a relationship with you, when I told you something really important to me – something I had never told anyone else before and what you did was leap into the first arms of some women who would give you what you wanted."

"Em" Will stepped closer to Emma who shook her head.

"I still need time Will; these wounds aren't going away that quickly."

It was almost an hour later when Emma remember she hadn't checked Will's office door which was thankfully open, without even bothering to tell Will this fact Emma walked out the door.

She didn't look back as Will called after her.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It's un-beta'd so please forgive!**

**This could have been a lot better then how it turned out (for one thing I didn't expect it to be this angst-y. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL WHO COMMENTED AND REVIEWED (Live journal and Fanfiction. Net) FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! :**

_frogleggs_

_firstlady1408_

_nirricles-happen_

_Nonnie88_

_Radical Bella_

_r0ckgal_

_TeamPapaya_

_Fidgetym_

_rebeccag239_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: First Time Hit By A Slushie**


	6. First Slushie Attack

Prompt by **calleigh4ever** on the **will_emma_meme** on Live journal

* * *

**6. First Slushie Attack**

Despite outwardly appearances Emma Pillsbury was getting better when it came to germs.

She could now just do every step in her morning routine once (before she would have repeated each step at least three times – five on a bad day), she didn't feel the need to wipe her grapes individually and she found that she could get away with just washing them at home.

But the one thing that would really test how much she had changed was one of the things she never expected to happen.

Since glee started and becoming Will's girlfriend she knew the trouble the glee kids went through when it came to 'the slushie war' as they had dubbed it – said war was still happening now, only it was now claiming victims that the slushie wasn't meant for.

Unfortunately Emma Pillsbury was one of these said victims.

She knew from what Will told her that it was an unpleasant experience to have a slushie thrown at you – in his case it was 12 since he 'took one for the team' as he put it. Emma shuddered at just the thought of having one slushie being thrown at you let alone 12.

And so begins the start of the tale.

The lunch bell had sounded and Emma was walking to meet Will in his office before they decided what they were going to do. She smiled at Kurt as she passed him by and then everything went into slow motion. Instead of the normal smile Kurt would send back at her, a look of horror crossed his face, he flinched as if he was expecting something to hit him.

This was when Emma turned around and saw the icy substance being thrown right at her. She froze straight away her brain not catching up with her body in time to save herself. In a petite part of her mind Emma realised her attacker was Dave Karofsky a sworn glee hater bent on destroying Kurt's morale – or at least that was what Kurt told her the last time he came into her office nearly in tears.

It was his expression which confirmed her suspicions that the slushie was not meant for her, but for Kurt.

Once the substance had attached itself on every part of herself that it could find that was when Emma's 'germ sense' shot up.

Her entire body had frozen as if she had shut down, but her 5 senses were still operating to their best.

Touch: She couldn't feel anything other than the syrup rushing down all around her body staining her skin just like it was staining her clothes

Sight: Her sight focused on the unattractive mud colour the offending slushie had made on her favourite white cardigan.

Hearing: Her hearing had picked up the patterns of 'SLAPS' the slushie was making as it did gravity's bidding as it repeatedly hit her Mary-Janes and the very unclean floor she was standing on.

Taste: She could taste the sweet sugary drink on her lips but it was had a bitter aftertaste as her mind connected it to the predicament she was in.

Smell: It was the smell she feared the most because with the smell she wasn't standing in McKinley, she was miles away, years ago an 8 year old girl covered in faeces, the terrible smell covering her as she cried for her parents to rescue her from this nightmare which would have devastating results.

It was at that moment Emma couldn't free herself, she started hyperventilate her breaths coming in short shallow breaths as the walls were starting to close in around her.

Nothing would be able to help her, _nothing_ – she was done for. That was until her 5 senses were distracted by something else

Touch: She felt the gentle touch that she had grown so acstumb to; he squeezed her arms to let her know he was there – like he always would be.

Sight: He came into her eyesight just a second after keeping eye contact with her at all times as he barked orders at people.

Hearing: He reassured her with his words "It's alright Em; everything is going to be alright." She trusted him enough to believe him.

Taste: She could taste his scent in the air around him, making her remember the times his lips had been upon hers making her forget everything bad, just like now.

Smell: His sweet smell was overpowering the stench that belonged in the past.

"Will" Emma whispered coming back to the real world.

He smiled a relieved smile "Everything is going to be alright Em, we're going to get you cleaned up and then we'll get you home"

"Stay with me."

"Always Em, I'm never leaving your side." Will whispered turning her towards the faculty bathroom to get her semi clean for the ride home.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm going to leave it here (even though I have more story in my head) because I feel this is the best place to end it – I may be convinced to do a standalone shot from Will's point of view – just tell me if I should.**

**Can I say a HUGE thank you to all who reviewed for the last chapter I really thought it was weak but you didn't think it was, so I guess I did something right! **

**Reviewers: (Both Fanfiction . net and Live Journal) **

_nirricles-happen_

_paramorefreak24_

_xXJosie'sFantasyXx_

_Greys has become my life_

_QueenOfTheButterflies_

_r0ckgal_

_amandapanda222_

_tlc907_

_rebeccag239_

_wilsbury_

_frogleggs_

_radames125470_

_calleigh4ever_

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!) And please forgive because its un'beta'd**

**Next: Second First Date - First is still in the title so I'm classing it as a first!**


	7. First Despair

**7. First Despair**

Emma clapped loudly as New Directions finished performing their epic mash up of Fame, What a Feeling and Footloose to her. Emma knew beyond a doubt that they would come back winning their second sectionals championship title – and then they would have Regionals to worry about... but they would worry about that another time.

"Seriously, guys that was absolutely brilliant – you're going to win this, granted make sure no one leaks the set list this time!" Emma smiled as the kids thanked her for her comments.

Will was standing next to her full of pride at how far New Directions had come in only nearly a year and a half.

"Now will you guys believe me when I say we have a winning combination?" Will asked as the kids went in separate ways to fetch a drink after the gruelling (but worth it) dance routine.

"We get your point." Finn answered on behalf of New Directions then he turned back to Emma "Thank you Miss Pillsbury"

"Whatever for?" Emma asked bemused.

"For watching us, sometimes we just think Mr Schue tells us we're good to build morale."

Rolling his eyes Will shook his head at the comment.

"No he doesn't" Emma laughed as she defended the man next to her "He always is fair."

Rachel then came to stand next to Finn "Mr Schue have you asked her yet?"

"Rachel!" Will warned.

"What?" Emma asked her head moving backwards and forwards between Rachel and Will.

"We need one more chaperone to go to Sectionals with us – I" Will paused then corrected himself "we were wondering if you wanted to?"

"Go to Sectionals with you?" Emma repeated

"Yes" Will confirmed and smiled as Emma did, he couldn't help it – it just seemed like everything about made him want to smile.

"I'd love to" Emma beamed looking at the kids who beamed back at her.

"O.K guys" Will shouted to the kids littered all across the stage "You've worked so hard on this, go and take this evening off and we have one more dress rehearsal before Sectionals next Monday!"

Will just got in return lots of whoops and laughter in return both Emma and Will watched at the kids slowly walked (or wheel) out of the auditorium. Leaving both Emma and Will just with the band because they were going to stay to practise for a bit more – the changes in the song were really quick and they wanted to make sure they got it right.

The duo watched the band perform for a bit before Will gestured to Emma that he was going to walk outside for a bit and wondered if she wanted to accompany him.

Emma smiled gracefully and started to walk out the auditorium.

"That's better – can hear myself think now" Will joked as he shut the door behind them, he knew that the kids were going to win hands down and hopefully scare Vocal Adrenaline who were sure to have spies at their Sectional.

"Me too" Emma smiled again something she was doing more often of late which both made Will happy and deeply hurt.

Happy: because it had been so long since he saw her smile.

Hurt: It wasn't him who was the reason for her smiling.

It pained him to admit that this 'dentist' was still around and it looked like he was going to stay for a while longer as well – Emma had been dating 'Carl' for coming up to 6 months.

Well 5 months 3 weeks and 2 days. Not that Will was counting or anything.

It was amazing that Emma agreed for them to be friends again after what he did to her, and Will thought it wise that if he was to ever be with her again to be her true friend first but he didn't know that Emma would still be finding comfort in the stupid dentist's arms and not his own, sometimes it was hard just getting up in the morning feeling so depressed wondering if Emma was getting up in Carl's arms.

But then she never said anything about spending the night with Carl – so it gave Will hope that maybe deep down it was because Emma knew that she should be with him not some stupid dentist who could not love as much as he did.

Will sighed slightly at this thought. God did he love her, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and show her how much, beg her to see reason but he knew he could not.

Would not.

If Emma was truly happy, he loved her enough to let her be with someone who made her that happy even if it was not him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma's question interrupted him.

"They are not worth that much" Will answered truthfully; they were priceless especially when it came to his fantasies about her. There was not enough money in the world to make him forget one of them.

"Still like to hear them" Emma persisted smiling again.

"The same old, same old. Songs, Dance moves" _you _Will added but did not say.

Emma was about to answer when Will heard the one thing that made his blood boil.

"Emma?" A man called out coming closer to Will and Emma.

Will did not have to look up that it was Carl Bloody Howell, the reason why the most beautiful person on the earth wasn't in his arms at night.

"Carl" Emma smiled though Will could help to notice it seemed a bit forced almost unnatural.

"Will" Carl's voice tightened a bit seeing Will with his girlfriend "I did not expect to see you here."

"Well Emma was just watching the kids perform their Sectionals piece" Will answered regrettably looking at his opponent in the affections of Emma.

"Really" Carl answered back – he wasn't an idiot, he knew how Will felt for Emma and what he had done in the past. Carl had no intention of letting Will get Emma back either, if he was stupid enough to break the heart of the most beautiful women on the planet he was not about to let him win her back.

"Yes really" Emma piped up making both men jump since they were staring at each other so hard, having a silent fight as they did so.

"Well" Carl expressions lighten and leant down to kiss Emma on the cheek "Your chariot awaits my lady"

"Carl" Emma said exasperated rolling her eyes, she turned back to Will with a sheepish look on her face "I'll see you tomorrow Will."

"Yeah" Will whispered wishing it was his car she was getting into.

He watched them walk off, knowing he shouldn't it would just hurt him more, and his heart broke in to a million little pieces when Carl kissed Emma fully on the lips. Will gasped as it felt like he could fall down – he never felt this pain before.

How did his life get like this?

Will turned back to the auditorium not bearing to look at the sight of Emma being kissed by another man - he knew it would kill him if he saw her kiss him back.

Only 7 months ago he was in Carl's position and he screwed it up, how he paid for it now.

"Mr Schuester?" A sophomore in the band called as he re-entered the room. "Are you all right?"

'_Does it look like I'm bloody alright?' _Will just nodded and thought maybe he needed to sing about what he was feeling – even if it couldn't be to Emma.

"Actually could I ask a huge favour of you guys?"

"Of course – project for Glee?"

"Something like that" Will agreed and told them the song he wanted to sing.

He may have changed his mind as the first few notes as the band struck up, if he noticed Emma had gone back into the auditorium because she had forgotten her purse – Carl was waiting in his car for her but once Will opened his mouth and started to sing, she stayed still. She knew what this song was about – she was a huge Michael Bublé fan after all. In the middle of the stage Will was sitting on a stool, he hadn't noticed her.

_What did you think,  
I would do at this moment,  
When you're standing before me,  
With tears in your eyes  
Tryin to tell me that you  
Found you another  
And you just don't love me no more_

How many times had he listened to this song recently? Will couldn't even remember, he just knew how much he wanted to sing it to Emma.

_And what did you think,  
I would say at this moment,  
When I'm faced with the knowledge,  
That you just don't love me ?  
Did you think I would curse you,  
Or say things to hurt you,  
Cause you just don't love me no more..._

It was then Will noticed her, god she was beautiful, her eyes wide – she knew why he was singing this song, for her, too her. What did it matter anymore? Will raised himself from his stool to get closer to her; he saw that she was walking slowly towards him.

_Did you think I could hate you_  
_Or raise my hands to you_  
_Oh come on you know me too well!_  
_How could I hurt you_  
_When darling I love you_

_And you know, I would never hurt you..._

_No_

_No_

_No_

_What do you think  
I would give at this moment  
If you just stay I'd subtract  
twenty years from my life  
I'd fall down on my knees,  
I kiss the ground that you walk on  
If I could just hold you again  
_

He didn't mean to it was just as the song progressed his legs couldn't find strength to hold him up anymore, he did as the song bid him to do.

_I'd fall down on my knees  
Kiss the ground that you walk on baby  
If I could just hold you  
If I could just hold you  
I would fall down, down on my knees  
Oh God, please  
Let me hold you, let me hold you Again...  
_

Emma was already in front of him at this point, he could tell she was already looking at him the way she used to – how could it have been 7 months since she gave him that look, just after he told her he loved her and then kissed her – in hopes that she would see sense. But there was something in her eyes which different almost _hurt. _It was at that point he knew it was no use – he had lost her.

_Ohhh_

_Noooo_

_I'm gonna miss you, girl  
I'm gonna miss you, girl_

_I can see the tears in your eyes, baby_

The tears were streaming down both of their faces.

_I'm down, you know, I'm down on my knees_

_What do you think I would do, babe_

The song drifted to end, like he knew it would the moment already passing between them.

"Emma" Will whispered breathing deeply.

"Will" Emma replied tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" Will smiled sadly.

"Can't help it" Emma muttered "That was beautiful."

"Song means a lot to me recently" Will agreed.

"Will..."

Emma was interrupted by Carl coming in shouting her name.

"Are you alright? You were taking a long time getting your bag" Carl froze when he saw Will looking straight at Emma, still on his knees and Emma with tear tracks on her face.

"Yeah" Emma nodded looking hopelessly at Will before moving back to Carl looking like she was trying not to cry.

"Emma" Will called out to her but she did not look back, she walked out of the hall with Carl following her very confused.

Will could have done so many things – go after her for one, but knew he couldn't – she made her choice now.

He had barely made it out of the door before the tears started to fall again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**

**You can find the song here: http:/ www. youtube. / watch?v=5zd1_ZQNPaM (Without the spaces)– This is the best quality I can find though I urge you to try and find a better one, I absolutely adore ****Michael Bublé more of his songs will be showing up in my works (since I keep listening to them and think of Will and Emma!**

**I actually cried writing this!**

**I did plan to write about their second first date but then I heard this song and I couldn't get the image of Will singing this to Emma.**

**Now before you go 'NO! WILL AND EMMA NEED TO BE TOGETHER!' – Don't worry I would do it to.**

**Just keep faith! A follow chapter will be next (Spoiler in Next's chapter title!) And forgive for any mistakes this chapter is un'beta'd**

**Huge thank you to all who reviewed!**

**And because I know I need the fluff: **

**Next: First Reunion**

**Oh and Chapter 10 may be a very special chapter indeed (wink wink) 'M' special maybe ;-)**


	8. First Reunion

**8. First Reunion **

Finn sighed as he tried to tune himself into what his girlfriend was going on about. It just wasn't working though today.

Don't get him wrong he loves Rachel dearly and will never let her slip through his fingers again it's just some days it is hard to keep up with what she was talking about.

There's another reason why it's so hard – Mr Schue.

They had just come back from winning Sectionals and the entire club are ready to take on Vocal Adrenaline, New Directions was still bouncing from their recent win. Their director...

Not so much.

He did celebrate with them the afternoon/night after they won, but by the time they returned to school he was as miserable as he was before they left for Sectionals.

He was usually the life of the group but then something happened during their first rehearsal with Miss Pillsbury that made him snap.

Finn wasn't an idiot he knew this snap was coming for a long time. He also knew he wasn't the only one to notice the change in Mr Schue, the whole group stop talking when he walked into the room – his eyes bloodshot, hair slightly unkempt – it looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in months.

They all knew this recent change in their director had something to do with Miss P. – The band had told them all about how he sang a Michael Bublé song to her and it ended in tears – for both of them.

It was because of this Finn _really _hoped that Mr Schue hadn't heard the new rumour that was floating around McKinley at the moment.

But as Mr Schue gestured that he would need a couple of minutes and everyone should keep talking it didn't seem that Brittany knew how to keep her mouth shut.

She was gossiping away with Santana, Kurt and Mercedes and Finn flinched at the same time as Mr Schue as he heard:

"Did you hear that Miss Pillsbury's boyfriend has asked her to move in with him?"

* * *

Will took a deep breath as he heard his worst nightmare coming true. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Emma wasn't supposed to be dating – now living with someone, unless it was him. At night he usually cried himself to sleep in so much pain he could hardly breathe with the thought that at this very moment Emma was in the arms of the smarmy dentist, Will couldn't even hold on to his dream that Emma hadn't given herself to Carl – and if she hadn't she would soon, they were going to leave together for god sake!

He grabbed the side of the piano to stop himself from collapsing '_need to get it together for the kids – they can't see me like this' _Will thought willing the tears to stay in his tear ducts. He heard the club had gone silent, they had obviously heard his reaction.

He turned around with a fake smile which he knew none of the club was buying.

"Right, challenge time" Will announced ignoring the kids looks of pity, he did not need pity – it was his own damn fault that he drove Emma to the effing dentist in the first place.

"Cool Mr Schuester" Rachel piped up when no one else did "What's the challenge?"

"I want each one of you to come up with a ballad that describes how you're feeling at this very moment – think you can do that?"

Everyone in the club nodded, Rachel more enthusiastically then everyone else.

'_Uh-oh' _Finn thought '_I know that expression – she's up to something'_

His suspicions were right when Rachel asked "Mr Schue?"

"Yes Rachel" Mr Schue sighed he really couldn't deal with Rachel today.

"I was wondering why you always set us challenges but you never do them as well"

Finn closed his eyes, '_the entire room knows where this is heading.'_

"That's because I'm not competing Rachel" Will stated "You don't need to hear me sing."

"Well could you do this once? We could turn it into a competition."

All Will wanted to do was crawl into bed with a large pot of ice cream – _god when did I turn into a girl? _Will thought idly and since it would save an argument.

"Fine Rachel, I will also come up with a song"

Rachel nodded with a smile on her face as Finn just looked at her in awe. '_She's my girlfriend' _He thought as he nodded at her and entwined their hands together.

"So does everyone think they can get their song done by Friday? We do have the auditorium then." Will asked as many heads nodded in return.

* * *

Will knew he shouldn't but he needed to know, maybe it was a wrong rumour and instead of moving in together they were breaking up – hey a guy can dream right?

He knocked softly on the door his breathe caught in his throat as Emma looked up, god she was beautiful. It actually hurt his chest to look at her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Emma mimicked.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Will asked not sure where they stand anymore they hadn't talk since Sectionals –and even then it would have been something to do with the kids.

"Of course, need advice?" Emma asked since this was most of the time the reason why Will would come in her office.

'_More then you know' _he thought but said instead "No, I just wanted to talk"

"Oh, Ok then" Emma nodded "about what?"

He knew he shouldn't ask but that didn't stop his mouth.

"Are you really moving in with Carl?"

Emma's eyes widened "How did you know about that?"

"Rumour mill" Will replied as Emma shook her head "Emma?"

"He asked me to move in with him" Emma confirmed.

"And what did you reply?" Will prompted.

"It doesn't really have anything to do with you, does it?" Emma asked harshly.

Will opened his mouth to reply but found that nothing could come out. Emma eyes widen when she realised how she sounded.

"Gosh, Will – I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said it that harshly."

"No, Emma you have a point I shouldn't have asked" Will murmured.

"I told him I had to think about it" Emma confessed after she couldn't stand the silence between them.

Hope flared in Will's heart "Why do you have to think about it?"

"It's a big decision Will, I mean is it too fast? I..." Emma trailed.

"Is he not to right one for you to move in with?" Will stated the obviously tired of playing fairly – it's what he had been doing for the past 6 _stinking _months and he had enough of it.

"Wh...what?" Emma stumbled.

"I'm sorry Emma."

"Why?" Emma asked slightly scared

"Because what I'm about to say may hurt you, but I can't pretend anymore."

"What are you going on about Will?"

"I can't pretend that I don't love you, that it doesn't make me literally sick to my stomach to think of you with Carl. That I haven't been hugging a pillow at night pretending that it's you whilst hating myself because I am the reason I'm not holding you at night and Carl could be instead."

Emma eyes had gone wide. Could he tell she was finding it hard to breathe at the moment?

"Will..." Emma breathed. "I'm with Carl, I may be undecided if I want to take our relationship to the next level – but that's it" She really hoped that Will didn't catch on to the fact that she was lying.

Will shook his head "This can't be it Emma, I love you"

"_God I love you too Will- STOP! He's just going to hurt you again" _Emma thought then said even though it killed her to do it "you need to move on Will, I have – once upon a time we had a shot, it's gone now. I'm not going to let myself get hurt by you again."

If they weren't in a glass office and a desk in front of him Will would have leaped up in his seat, took her in his arms and kissed her until she knew he _couldn't _hurt again – not when he knew he lost her because of his actions.

"Emma" Will paused before changing his argument "Believe what you want, but Emma if you had truly moved on with Carl you wouldn't be undecided on whether you should live with him or not. And I know – even if you don't it's because you can't live with anyone unless it was me."

Emma opened her mouth to ague but Will wouldn't let her.

"I'm never going to stop fighting for you Em, I will always be here waiting for the day when you come to your senses and realize that you belong with me." Will swallowed back tears – he _would not _break down here. He got up at once and left her office before Emma could even think about what he said when she did she realised something really terrifying.

_He was right._

* * *

"Right is everyone here?" Rachel ordered.

"Everyone but Mr Schue but I guess that's because you have an agenda of some sort you don't want him to know about" Kurt sighed.

"Yes, I do" Rachel shot back in her usual fashion "It's about him and Miss Pillsbury"

"What about them? Are they like dying or something?" Brittany asked.

"They're not are they?" Artie asked concerned "Maybe that's why they both have been looking under the weather recently."

"It would also explain why Mr Schue looks like he's about to cry at any moment – you would if you thought you would be dying" Brittany continued to the slightly bemused look on Santana's face.

"It could also explain why Miss Pillsbury looks so depressed even though her boyfriend has asked her to move in with him" Tina added.

"_They're not DIEING!" _Finn half shouted totally shocked that Tina and Artie had got swept into the obscurity that was Brit's comment.

"Well how would you know? They could be!" Tina argued.

The room filled up with mummers from the club about the prospect of losing both their director and guidance counsellor to this mysterious disease.

"No one is dying!" Rachel raised her voice before the discussion went out of hand.

"Then why did you call us here then Berry?" Puck asked

"So we can do something to help Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury"

"Two things" Santana stated "1. What would we be helping them for and 2 why would we want to?"

Finn scoffed "I'm not sure about number 1 but 2? After everything they have done for us, it's only fare that we help."

"Finn has a point" Kurt agreed.

"And we would be helping them sort out the mess they had got themselves into when it came to them trying to have an relationship"

"Isn't that a bit personal to get into?" Tina asked "And how would we?"

"By getting Miss Pillsbury to come to our rehearsal in the auditorium tonight." Rachel smirked.

* * *

Emma sighed as she uncharacteristically ran a hand through her neatly styled hairstyle. When did things become so complicated?

Wasn't it supposed to be simple?

Man and women meet, fall in love, decide to be in a relationship together and then so on and so on.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Rachel knocking on her office door.

"Could you come to the auditorium Miss P?"

* * *

"Right so have everyone done their assignment?" Will asked standing on the stage 11 students before him – 11? That's not right.

"Where's Rachel?" Will asked surprised that the most vocal of New Directions was not there.

"She's gone to sort something out" Finn said smoothly "She sends her apologies and asks if you could go first so she could be here for the rest of the songs.

Meanwhile outside the auditorium door Rachel was peeking inside waiting for the opportune moment to go in.

"Rachel what are you doing? I'm sure we can go in." Emma stated amused at Rachel's antics.

Rachel smiled as Mr Schue _finally _started to perform his song.

"Of course – after you" Rachel gestured, Emma raised her eyebrow not sure why she didn't like this situation but still did as she was told anyway.

She stood still as Will's eyes locked on hers by the looks of it he had no idea she was going to be here.

Didn't stop him from singing his song to her though.

_Going Back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_  
_Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand_  
_Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"_

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_  
_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man_  
_I know it makes no sense but what else can I do_  
_How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here"_  
_I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year"_  
_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_  
_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

_'cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,_  
_I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl_  
_There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_  
_Maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_  
_And you'll come running to the corner_  
_'cause you'll know it's just for you_  
_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_'cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_  
_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_  
_Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_  
_And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street_  
_So I'm not moving, I'm not moving_

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_  
_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move_

Emma stood mesmerised as Will finished her heart beating widely in her chest as if it was trying to escape. She nodded before turning back on her heals and walked past Rachel who looked like she was trying to decide something. She speed up when she heard Will shout "Emma!"

But by the time Will pushed open the door to the auditorium she was gone. "Emma" He whispered before turning back to auditorium Glee was still happening after all.

* * *

Will knew drowning his sorrows wasn't going to help him in this situation but he didn't know what else to do, what else could he do to make Emma see he wasn't going anywhere? 'He wasn't going to move'.

Everything he did just seemed to chase her into Carl's arms instead of his. Maybe he should just take her advice and move on, but then how could he? Emma was everything – defiantly worth fighting for.

He groaned as he heard a knock on his front door. All he wanted to do was drink himself stupid and curl himself into a ball and sleep for the rest of the weekend was it that bad?

He fully intended to tell that to the person who was rudely interrupting him when he opened the door to find:

"Emma" Will whispered

"Will" Emma returned a small smiled playing on her lips. "Can I come in?"

Will blinked before coming to his senses. "Of course, yeah make yourself comfortable, can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you" Emma said looking at the empty bottle of beer with a half full one next to it. "Looks like your having a party" She commented.

"What?" Will asked too mesmerised to actually think straight _Emma Pillsbury was in his apartment! _"Oh" It dawned on him what she was going on about "You know regular Friday night" He rubbed the back of his neck as Emma nodded.

She looked quite unsure of herself standing in the middle of his living room.

"Em, not that it's not great that you are here but why are you?"

"You know why" Emma returned as Will's heart sank '_this is it, she's going to reject me once and for all' _"But before I tell you can you do something for me?"

"Of course anything" Who was he to deny her something.

"Check under your couch and bed"

Will let out a sound which he could even describe it was somewhere between a chuckle and a snort.

"Why?"

"Just do it" Emma smiled reassuring him.

Will did as he was told moving to the couch and got on his knees there was when he saw a baby monitor. He picked it up and looked straight at Emma who just had an expression of disdain on her face.

He then went over to his bed where as expected a baby monitor was on underneath it. He went back to the living room to find Emma sitting primly on the couch.

"How did you?"

"Can you just turn them off?" Emma cut him off and relaxed when he did so – only slightly though. "Sue" She went on to explain "She bribed your super to put them under your couch and bed, that's how I found out about..." Emma trailed off.

Will quickly dumped the baby monitors in the trash can and field away what Emma said about Sue and his super to use for another day, he wasn't going to waste any time he had with Emma by getting angry about something she didn't do.

"Thanks, I don't really want Sue hearing what I'm about say."

'_Here it comes'_

"I'm sorry"

Will froze, he wasn't expecting that.

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry Will"

"Yeah, I thought that had been what you said." Running a hand through his hair "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I came to a conclusion today." Emma breathed out.

"Which was?"

"I've hurt you more then you hurt me."

Will just looked at her at a total loss to say, '_How the hell could that even be possible?' _He thought – the idea of Emma hurting anyone was ludicrous.

"I don't think that's possible" Will said as he carefully sat down next to her, as far away as he physically could on the couch.

"No Will it is" Emma reassured "You did things that I know you regret because I see it every time I catch you looking me but you had reasons for them – not that I'm saying I forgive it's just... you weren't really in your right mind, having just lost a wife and baby and all."

Will was still staring intently at her.

"But me?" Emma shook her head "I have no excuses like that."

"Emma" Will huffed he wanted to help her, he did – he was just at a loss on how he could. "You were betrayed by someone you trusted."

"Fine, but with yours it was one sharp pain and that was it – you tried to apologize win me back, with me? I've just dragged it out." Emma looked closely at her hands

Will knew his heart shouldn't start beating that loudly just because what she was saying things in the past tense – it didn't stop it though.

"Why are you here Em?" Will whispered causing Emma to turn her head to look at him.

"To tell you that your right"

"About?"

"Everything – I hate you a little because of it."

Will shook his head still not sure what Emma's purpose was on being here.

"I really don't know why your here Emma"

Emma sighed an exhausted sigh before deciding something "Let me show you then" Before Will could even react her lips were on his.

It was as if his body had gone into total shutdown, it only started to come back to live when he felt her starting to pull away, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to him.

Time seemed to be limitless to him know. It could have been 5 second, 5 minutes, 5 hours until Emma pulled away firmly.

She grinned slightly all the sudden it felt as if Will wasn't in his apartment but at the school his had just rushed to Emma to stop her from leaving his life – It couldn't have just been a year and half ago could it? It felt like a lifetime.

He returned to present time when he noticed Emma staring intently at him.

"Say something" She pleaded.

"Wow" was all Will could muster up.

"Wow?" Emma repeated.

"Yes, wow" Will smirked "I shouldn't say something else as well to save you from turning into my parrot though."

"Thanks" Emma rolled her eyes.

"What did that kiss mean?" Will asked desperately trying to not get his hopes up – it didn't feel like a good bye kiss though.

"Many things" Emma announced

"Like?" Will prompted.

"Like once I ran out of the auditorium I went over to Carl's to tell him I couldn't do this anymore – I couldn't move in with him/ date him when..."

"When?"

"I'm in love with someone else"

"Who are you in love with?" Will asked needing to hear the proof.

"Sue!" Emma snapped smiling making Will laugh slightly "Who the hell do you think?"

"Please, just say it."

"I'm in love with you, Will. Your right, this thing isn't over between us."

Will smiled as he brought his lips to hers again, he could really appreciate it this time, how did he survive without being this close to her for 6 whole months? No – even longer than that.

"Where does that leave us then?" Will whispered when he pulled away.

"Let's just... make a fresh start, sort of forget what happened in the past – it happened buts it in the past – we can do anything to change it so let's just move on together."

"I'd like that"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Will nodded and brought her into his embrace as he relaxed into the cushions on the couch, just holding her close to him.

"Yeah – I'd really like that" Will continued kissing her softly on the forehead.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**

**WOW! That took a **_**long **_**time for me to right, some parts of this chapter came out the way I wanted it to others... not so much.**

**Please forgive because its un'beta'd!**

**A huge thank you to all who have reviewed and commented! It's appreciated!**

**Next chapter: First Birthday (Slightly R/M in preparation for chapter 10...)**

**Also for your information I have set up a youtube account which will have all the sings I've used in my flicks on there**

**Link to Channel: http:/ www . youtube . com / user / Obbsessionsaremylife (Without the spaces)**

**Link to song for this chapter (The Man Who Can't Be Moved): http:/ www . youtube . com/ watch?v=k2mn-zq2jQQ (Without the spaces)**


	9. First Birthday

****

O.K – This chapter is slightly 'M' I've been trying this out for the next chapter ;-) Please Review and tell me I did alright.

* * *

**9. First Birthday**

Will Schuester was a man on a mission when he walked into Glee club rehearsal on Tuesday, he knew he could ask the kids what he wanted their help on without being in fear that Emma would walk through the door.

Not that he minded his girlfriend coming into supervise, hell it's more like she's a co-director – the kids are even insisting that her name will be with his as their director.

But that is a story for another day.

"Guys!" Will exclaimed as he walked in the room halting the kids in their conversations.

"God, what did we do?" Puck asked

"Nothing – why would you have done something? Have you?"

"No, it was just the way you were looking at us, like you're about to tell us something."

"Well I am, ask really."

It was fair to say that got their attention.

"Could this have anything to do with the fact that it's your girlfriend's birthday this time next week?" Quinn smirked.

Instead of asking how Quinn knew it was Emma's birthday next week Will just smiled back and nodded "Yeah, I need your guys help with a part of her present."

"Part?" Rachel asked

Will just nodded. Then went on to explain what he needed help with. The people involved agreed but Rachel was unhappy.

"But only the people who play instruments will be involved Mr Schue." She protested.

"I know this is part of _my_ present to her" Will hinted.

"We could put a performance on dedicated solely to her couldn't we?" Finn added.

"That you could" Will smirked.

"Well what should we do?" Tina asked "It should be something really good after everything she's done for us."

"Guys she's blown away with just you rehearsing, I'm sure you can pull something off." Will reassured.

"But we don't know what type of music she likes Mr Schue" Artie muttered.

"We don't" Kurt agreed "But Mr Schue does."

"Is that you asking me to tell you some of my girlfriend music likes and dislikes?"

"Yeah" Mercedes agreed.

Chuckling Will shook his head "What do you guys want to know?"

* * *

"You're up to something" Emma stated on the following Monday night. The lovers had just went out for an evening meal par Emma's therapist's instructions to help her cope with her mysphobia in everyday settings.

"Am I?" Will smirked pulling Emma closer to him on their couch.

"You know you are, why?" Emma asked.

Will just looked at her like she had gone slightly mad. She seriously can't be asking why he was up to something could she? It looked like she was.

"I don't know, it's not like anything important is happening tomorrow." Will said sarcastically earning him a thump on his chest.

"You promised!" Emma protested "You promised you wouldn't make a big deal out of my birthday this year."

"No!" Will defended "I promised not to spend an extravagant amount of money on your birthday – which I haven't."

Emma huffed – she should have known Will would have spun her words to get what he wanted.

"Will you really don't need to" Emma pleaded.

"I know" Will agreed "Like you didn't need to make a big fuss for my birthday."

Emma was about to ague back but knew she couldn't. She just burrowed herself in his collar.

"Yeah, you should hide" Will laughed as he kissed her soft red hair. "Em, I was always going to make a big deal out of my girlfriend's first birthday – as well my girlfriend."

Emma lifted her head off his collar, half dreading what tomorrow would be like- god she hoped there wouldn't be a surprise party; she hated them – all those germy people in her house without her knowing she involuntary shuddered. This caused Will to bring her closer to him.

"I cross my heart that I didn't spend that much money."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't cross you heart – I don't want you to die" Emma said in all seriousness (well tried to anyway).

"Hey! Nice to know my girlfriend has that much trust and faith in me – lovely that, I..." Will got cut off by Emma kissing him passionately moving so she was straddling him.

She removed herself from his lips and started to kiss down his neck nibbling at the place where his neck and shoulders came together knowing it would get him to moan at the same time she also started to grind just slightly into him.

"Erm..." Will breathed out moaning slightly as she continued her attack "What was I saying?" It still astounded him how Emma had went from being very shy the first time they consummated their relationship, to this right now: making him go crazy for her though her antics.

"It's a useful trick I learnt to get you to be quiet" Emma said cheekily.

"Yeah?" Will replied "Want to know about a trick I learned?"

Without waiting for a reply he wrapped his arms around her waist, he stood up and started to walk to their bedroom – taking her with him. She squeaked softly then started to laugh, she wrapped her legs around him smiling as she started to kiss him, things had gotten to get _very _heated by the time they reached their bedroom door.

He had actually knocked some things over in the attempt to get to the bedroom as quickly as possible but Emma just laughed against his neck, he remembered a time when she would have demanded to be put down so she could right the mess, but at this moment she seemed very content just to have him carry her.

He pushed her against the wardrobe slightly when they had finally made it into the bedroom, the need of her becoming too much.

Emma moaned into the kiss she was experiencing as she undid Will's buttons sliding the fabric off his shoulders.

"I love you" Will whispered into her ear making her shiver before pulling her with him to the bed.

It was then things started to get more tender than passionate.

Will stroked a lock of the gorgeous silky red hair off of Emma's face as he supported his arms to the either side of her, to stop him from crushing her. Emma just leant up to wrap her arms around him, nibbling slightly on his lips. He leant down gently to inhale her scent; he never could get enough of her. He pressed feather light kisses over her neck as he bunched up the skirt part of her dress so it was up and over her thighs.

"You were right" Emma whispered.

"Hmm?" Will answered still kissing her neck.

"This is a good trick."

Will snorted as he went back to her face kissing her inviting lips again. "It wasn't a trick – well it was, but not to shut you up."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"It was a trick to get you into bed" Will paused to look at the head board of their bed. "And look- here we are." He smirked his deviously smile which Emma knew would make her legs collapse if she was standing up and not wrapped around his legs.

"Don't get so cocky" Emma warned.

"Can't help that, I already am" Will raised his eyebrows as it took his girlfriend a couple seconds to understand what he was going on about, when she did she swatted him on the arm.

"Not what I meant!" Emma nearly growled as Will pushed himself down on her.

"Yeah?"

She couldn't take his smirk so Emma pushed herself up to him as he pushed himself down, he wasn't expecting that so he froze, this gave Emma enough time to roll so he was bellow her.

"Ha!" Emma exclaimed .

"Oh, Miss Pillsbury, you are _so _going to pay for that" Will mentioned as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Not if you pay for it first Mr Schuester" Emma smirked before reaching down to kiss him; the couple were soon oblivious to anyone but themselves.

* * *

Will woke up to two usual things: the sound of the alarm going off to tell him it was time to get up for school, and the sound of Emma breathing softly on his bare chest.

He smiled as he remembered the events of the nights before. He wished he could just hold her here forever but he knew he couldn't – they did have school to get to, and he wanted her to open her first part of her present before they had to go to McKinley.

Before even sharing an apartment permanently with Emma Pillsbury, Will already knew that she was _not _a morning person. But he also knew two sure ways which would make her wake up. The first one they had time for, the second they did not.

Praying that it was going to work, Will kissed her softly on the temple whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he did so – it was obvious that the gods were looking down on him since Emma opened her eyes rather sleepily.

"Morning, Birthday Girl."

"Morning" Emma replied rather groggily.

He kissed her shoulder before moving from her, she protested.

"We've got to get up love" Will said as he turned back to kiss her chastely on the lips before reaching down to get his boxers which had been hastily discarded last night.

Emma giggled as he put them on.

"What?"

"It's not like I'm seeing anything new Will"

Will smiled "We do not have time this morning, if you start something."

"What makes you think _I _would be the one to start it?" Emma replied hotly.

"I think it's pretty much an even split when it comes to starting things in the morning" Will agreed.

"Thank you!" Emma smiled as she stretched the sheet travelling lower down her body.

"Right!" Will hastily said and averted his gaze to anything other his naked girlfriend.

"I will get breakfast ready, why don't you hop in the shower?"

"You don't want to join me?" Emma sat up her hair arranged in different directions, Will knew it was mostly his fault since he loves running his hands through her hair when they are intimate.

"Don't have time" Will replied smirking "This weekend however – will be a different story."

"That's three days away" Emma pouted.

"I'm sure you can sustain yourself" Will teased

"I know I can – I'm not sure if you can!"

Will rolled his eyes "Shower – go!"

"Fine" Emma muttered wrapping a sheet round her meeting Will at the head of the bed "As the birthday girl do I at least get a kiss?"

"Of course" Will replied wrapping his arms around her kissing her soundly when they stopped to get some air both were breathing heavier than usual.

"Nothing I can do to change your mind?" Emma huskily asked.

"You just did" Will replied dragging her giggling to the en-suite bathroom.

* * *

They were only ten minutes later than usual then their normal time when they walked hand in hand to school, they past a couple of glee club members who wished Emma a happy birthday before heading to either their first class or to meet with some of their friends.

Will kissed Emma sweetly once, once they had reached her office.

"I'll see you soon; get ready for your birthday present part 2!"

"Will!" Emma protested her hand flying up to the necklace he had gotten her which had the letter 'E' and a music note as a pedant. "You promised you wouldn't go crazy – which you've already did with this necklace."

"I promise you that I didn't spend a thing on your next gift" Will paused "Well I did, but it was years ago – I see you soon" He double checked to see if the hallway was still clear before kissing her again. "Happy Birthday"

"Thank you."

* * *

They didn't see each other until lunch time – Will was intending to visit her during his free period but the glee kids boycotted that plan and asked for an emergency rehearsal before they performed for Miss Pillsbury, Will agreed knowing that Emma loved when the kids singed so he knew missing an hour with her would be worth it.

Lunchtime had come quite fast today at McKinley Will observed as he made the familiar journey to Emma's office. She had a student in with her so Will waited outside content to just watch her do the job she loves, half way through his observation Emma noticed he was looking at her and turned slightly red, she continued nevertheless and Will assumed the student thanked her as he walked out the office.

"Hey you" Will smiled as he sat down in his normal chair.

"Can you please stop doing that? Watching me? It gets quite distracting" Emma offered as an explanation.

Will shook his head "Can't promise that I can stop watching you work but I can promise to be more sneakily about it"

"Deal"

"Good." Will smiled again.

"So where do you want to go to lunch?" Emma asked as she started to pack away her desk slightly.

"Actually that's not why I'm here."

"It's not?" Emma asked confused.

"No, I'm here to bid you to come to the auditorium."

"Why?"

"It may have been slipped to the Glee kids that's it's your birthday today" Will shrugged with his angel expression on his face as Emma glared at him.

"Will!"

"What? Come on – let's not keep them waiting" Will chuckled as she huffed slightly and stood up from her chair.

* * *

New Directions stood in the middle of the stage with their arms outstretched as their last song came to a close.

Emma actually had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, really" Emma said as Will wrapped an arm around her squeezing her slightly.

"Miss P, after everything you have done for us we wanted to give you something that you will always remember" Rachel replied shaking off Emma's comment.

Emma knew it was useless to say that the kids didn't need to get her anything so just grinned at them, she didn't even protest when she found out they got her something else as well (she did glare at Will who puts his hands in front of him to signal that he had no idea they were going to do this).

"They really are good kids aren't they?" Emma asked as Will walked her back to her office.

"Yeah, they are – and that photo of all of us from Regionals is absolutely adorable – I can't even remember posing for it."

"Me either – but then the kids did win, we had to pose for a lot of photo's – and that was just for their parents" Emma smiled

"True" Will nodded as they came to her office again "So even though you have to work on your birthday – are you having a good one?"

"At the moment it's the best birthday I've had."

Will smiled "I'm glad – it's going to get a whole lot better."

"Yeah? What make you so sure of that?"

"I still haven't given you all of _my _present yet"

"You spoil me."

"You deserve to be spoiled" Will replied immediately kissing the top of her head "I'll see you later"

Emma just watched him walk of reminding herself to breathe.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Emma buried herself in paperwork – she had been doing it for a long time, it was task she could do and would be able to let her mind wonder... particularly what happened last night, which maybe was why she jumped half a mile when Finn knocked on her office door.

"Miss Pillsbury?"

"Yes Finn, what class did you come from?"

Finn raised his eyebrows "It's been the end of school for nearly half an hour now"

"Has it?" Emma looked at the clock on her table to find out that was in fact correct. "Doesn't time fly."

Finn just smiled "I'm here to escort you to the choir room"

"I didn't know I was needed at the choir room." Emma replied.

Finn just shrugged "Mr Schue just sent me to collect you."

"All right Finn, I just need to close my office for the day I will go the choir room once I am done."

"I'm supposed to escort you there" Finn muttered making Emma think '_what am I going to do run away?'_

"Fine, can you wait outside?" Emma asked

"Of course"

Emma decided she might as well pack up for the day doubting she would return to her office once she got to the choir room. She made sure her office was safe and secure in record time before she turned back to Finn who was waiting patiently for her.

Hitching her bag on her shoulder "I'm ready, thank you for waiting"

Finn just shrugged his shoulders "Don't worry about it."

They started to walk down the familiar pathway to the choir room – Emma was quite shocked that it was quiet usually the glee kids would either singing their little hearts out or talking to one another so loudly you would have thought you were at a concert.

"So have you been having a good birthday?" Finn asked.

"I have, thank you"

Finn just nodded and gestured for her to walk into the choir room.

Emma knew the shock was written quite visibly on her face as she just saw Will, Puck and Brad (who was as usual sitting at the piano) in the room.

"Where is everyone?" Emma asked as Finn walked over to the set of drums which were at the corner. "Isn't Glee suppose be on now?"

"No" Will shook his head giving her a cheeky smile "It's been postponed until tomorrow – It's also been upgraded to a double session"

"Rachel?" Emma smirked

"Yeah" Will agreed then took Emma hand leading her to a chair that seemed set up for her.

"Will, what are you doing?"

"It's the second part of your present!" Will exclaimed.

Emma sighed "You don't –"

"Have to give you anything – I know Em, but behave because I am" Will finished then nodded to the other people in the room. "You ready?"

"Yep" Both Puck and Finn replied, Brad just nodded.

Will took the guitar that was resting on the piano, and then started to strum, Puck following him.

Will smiled before he started to sing.

_You're a falling star, you're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

He moved closer to her, she was smiling brightly and he could tell she was trying to not show how flustered she was getting – she wasn't fooling him though.

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._  
_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._  
_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_  
_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_  
_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
_You're every song, and I sing along._  
_'Cause you're my everything._  
_Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_  
_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

As the song came to a close Emma leaped up on her seat not caring that there were other people in the room and hugged Will tightly, her heart still beating from him singing the song to her. He barely had time to remove his guitar before she was in his arms.

"Happy Birthday Em" Will whispered in her ear holding her tightly to him.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I hope I did alright with the 'M' part – next chapter if you still want me to will be a proper 'M' chapter!**

**The song was Everything ****by _Michael_ _Bublé- You can tell I'm on a Michael Bublé kick at the moment =D _**

**Link to song:http:/ www . youtube. com/ watch?v=JeQGf1oS2VM**

**A huge thank to everyone who reviewed last time!**

**Next: First Time **


	10. First Time

**10. First Time**

When you imagine your first time many different scenario's come to mind. And only once in a while will someone's first time lives up to the fantasy.

There are many different things needed for your first time. For example:

The perfect partner – A partner who would wait for you, repeatedly ask you if you are sure about giving yourself entirely to them and holds you after you've both finished, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you fall asleep. The sad truth is sometimes you don't get that, because your partner could be the reason why you're having 'your first time' when you know you're not ready.

The perfect venue – most girls' dream of how their first time would be like would be the most expensive hotel room with the best satin sheets when in reality they probably get the backseat of their car after prom.

The perfect time – A time when you know that it's right, that you _know _that you want this more than anything else. Most people's first times aren't like that.

Emma Pillsbury's wasn't.

It was much better.

* * *

Will and Emma's physical relationship started off slowly at first, it was almost an unspoken agreement between the two of them, let's not rush this like we did the last time.

So they didn't, they took it slow.

Emma may have forgiven Will and declared that she loved him as well but she was still un-experienced when it came to things like this. It took her a couple of tries not to pull away too suddenly when their make out sessions started to get more heated.

It was when around a month and half things had started to change, Emma started to feel more comfortable in herself, her therapist had given her a list of things she should do to help her manage her mysphobia one of which was have invite someone other than your family into your condo.

So that's what she did. She made dinner for Will and herself at her condo. To this day she still smiles at the expression Will made when she asked him if he wanted to come over to her place, it was nearly rivaled by the face that he made when she asked if he wanted to go to the cinema with her as one of their dates almost a month later.

This was when their make outs started to last that little bit long, _mean _much more than before. This was when every time Emma kissed Will her lower part of her body started to react in ways she never felt before.

And it wasn't just Emma who started to feel more comfortable in her own skin, soon Will instead of pulling away when he knew that she could feel his arousal for him he pulled her closer, both knowing nothing would come of it... not yet anyway.

It was three months into their relationship when something did come of it.

They had been watching a movie at Emma's condo, the atmosphere had become slightly tense between them, they both knew soon they would take their relationship to the next level; they just weren't sure who would be the first one to do it.

It probably surprised Emma that she was the one to initiate first, Will defiantly was.

"I told you, you would like the movie!" Emma smiled as she turned the TV onto standby.

"I know, I still preferred when you got to scared so I had to comfort you" Will smirked cuddling her closer to him – which was quite an accomplishment by the way Emma was already wrapped around him from watching the movie.

"You did not – I was just enjoying some intimacy with my boyfriend." Emma defended.

"Yeah?" Will smirked.

"Yeah" Emma smiled back before kissing him passionately to wipe the smirk of his face, he may look very sexy when he smirked it didn't stop it from being any less irritating though.

Logically the kiss must have only lasted for around a minute or so when Emma gently pulled away though it felt as if she had been kissing him for hours – and she still wanted more.

"Em..." Will was cut off again and she leant forward to kiss him again moaning slightly as Will wordlessly asked permission to use his tongue to enter her mouth.

Before they knew it Will had pushed Emma to lie down on the couch – not something new to them in recent times it just felt different this time. It felt right.

The way their mouths were connected changed too. Instead of it being a long drawn out kiss it turned to multiple kisses; it didn't make it any led passionate though.

Will hands seemed to have gotten a mind of their own when emerged themselves did into Emma's hair.

Emma's brain started to go into overdrive assessing the situation as it did so. She knew that she should be have all the attacks you could think of because of the position she was in with Will, she just couldn't make herself feel like that – even if she wanted to. It felt brilliant to be this close to Will, the last time she was it was because of different reasons. She was forcing herself do something she knew she wasn't ready for.

Not only was she ready for it, she _wanted _it.

She pulled away gasping _'Will' _as she did so.

"Oh god Emma I am so sorry, I got carried away – it was just..."

Emma place her finger over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Your rambling Will" Emma said gently her chest heaving for what just happened between them. It was anything new making out for Will, it was new that she wanted to take it further... she just didn't know how to.

"Sorry" Will gazed lovingly at her then realised that where he was lying Emma could feel just how much he had gotten into that, he tried to move away but Emma followed him.

"Why do you think you're going?" She asked sitting up at the same time as him.

"I... it's just..." Will stuttered trying to move so the pressure in his south region would be so much – it wasn't working though. "I just need a moment." He quietly murmured embarrassed

Emma blushed slightly when she realised why her boyfriend have gotten embarrassed. "Why are you embarrassed? I know I'm not an expert but isn't it good that your reacted like that? It means your attracted to me"

Will chuckled slightly "I'm a little bit more then attracted to you Emma."

His breathe caught when he saw the look on her face as she looked straight at him.

"I love you" Emma whispered.

"I know" Will smiled even though it wasn't the first time he heard it "I love you too."

A debate was running through Emma's mind, it was at times like this she really hated her brother – if he hadn't have pushed her into the cow crap she would not be having a bloody debate on whether she wanted to make love to her boyfriend.

It was only when Will cupped her face so he could look her straight in the eye was when she realised that she must have been looking downwards.

"Em, what is it? What's wrong?" Will asked concerned his love for visibly written on his face. It was then the debate finished, it was then Emma decided that she was ready no matter what. Her desire for Will outweighed any other desire, surely that meant she could go through with this?

Probably for the first time in her life Emma threw caution to the wind and kissed Will like she never kissed him before.

He froze before he kissed her back; he nearly jumped half a mile when he felt her hand move ever so slightly towards someplace she had never been before.

He actually jumped so much that he moved off the sofa.

"Will!" Emma said horrified '_oh god he doesn't want me' _the unbidden thought entered Emma's brain and refused to leave.

"Sorry, just – caught me unawares" Will took a deep breath, both of their chests heaving _'What just happened?' _

He didn't realise he voiced his thought allowed.

"What do you think just happened Will?" Emma's accent become much clearer as her annoyance took up residency in her voice.

"I'm really not sure" Will answered truthfully.

"Why? Because it's so impossible to think that I would want to go to the next level with my boyfriend?" Emma nearly screeched.

"Do you?" Will asked his body reacting to this piece of news against his will.

"You think!" Emma answered shaking her head causing the curls in her hair to bounce slightly.

It was then the sexual tension could be cut with a knife.

"Tonight?" Will murmured after they both stared at each other trying to guess what the other was thinking.

"I don't know" Emma said much gently then the last time she spoke "I never felt this way before."

Will knew his heart should not have started to beat twice as hard then normal or feel like he had to stop himself from doing a little dance complete with a fist pump.

"How..." Will cleared his throat when he realised it came out all squeaky "How does it feel?"

"Most of my life I've been driven by the desire to clean" Emma answered back standing up and walking towards him. "But at the moment here" Emma gestured to abdominal "is all... tingly and..." Emma bit her lip unsubconsciously.

"I want you" Emma said bluntly "My desire for you outweighs everything, Will that's never happened before."

Will couldn't stop himself before either of them knew it their lips were connected again. One of Will's hands tangled in her hair and the other pulling her closer towards him. Like there was anywhere else she wanted to be.

"You're sure?" Will whispered when they pulled apart.

Emma nodded. "Last time Will, I wasn't ready, the timing was all off and in a way I was doing it to prove something to Sue. Now isn't about that" She whispered passionately "Now is about..." Emma released a sigh "Now is right, I love you – I _know _you love me, I also know that if we do this... when we do this I will be the only person on your mind."

Will resisted the urge to say that the last time she would have been the only one on his mind.

"I don't think I've ever seen you speechless" Emma whispered tracing non-existent pattern on his bicep. "I'm ready Will" She stepped out of his embrace and took her hand in his, without looking back she led him down the hall into what Will assumed was her bedroom.

In the part of his mind that wasn't screaming that he was about to make love to Emma Pillsbury, Will noticed how every part of Emma's condo seem to reflect her personality.

Emma pushed open a door and before he knew it they were standing in the middle of her bedroom, even though this was like his fiftieth time being in Emma's condo it was the first time being in her bedroom. He might have took a moment to take in the scenery if he was here for this particular reason.

Emma turned to him suddenly nervous gnawing her bottom lip.

"We don't have do this if you don't want to"

"I want too Will" Emma said strongly, Will suspected she was not just talking to him. "I want to do the nasty with you" she chuckled lightly.

"O.K, first things first – it's making love Emma, I assure nothing we do together tonight will be nasty" Will said passionately holding her face, stroking her cheek to prove a point.

Emma let out a strangled sigh.

"Do you need to take a shower or anything?" Will asked not sure on how to deal with the situation.

"No" Emma replied "Just... give me a moment" She walked towards what Will assumed was her en-suite before she entered she turned back to Will. "Make yourself comfortable, I be out in a minute."

Will nodded watching Emma move behind the door.

* * *

'_You can do this Emma' _She was staring into her mirror deciding if she should change anything about her appearance but decided against it since Will would just take it off of her anyway. She was desperately trying not to think of the last time she was stood in front of a mirror when Will was waiting in the bedroom.

'_Stop' _Emma commended _'It's not like it was last time, I'm ready – I know I am'_

She gripped her hands around the wash basin smiling slightly at her reflection.

She was ready.

She moved away from the mirror and peaked around the bathroom door, her breath catching in her throat as she did so.

A wave of 'de ja vue' washing over her as she gazed at Will who was lying on her bed his gaze turned to the ceiling, it was different from last time. She assured herself – she was wearing a nightie which belonged in a Doris Day movie, this wasn't going to be almost like a song – something that looked like it could be a musical number in a TV show.

Because it was real. She cleared her throat causing Will to leant up slightly looking at her in wonder before a smile appeared on his face.

"Hey" Emma muttered as she walked towards the end of her bed, her breath hitching as Will sat up and scooted down to meet her taking her hands in his.

"Hey" He returned standing removing one of his hands so that he could slide a piece of her hair out of her face. "You're sure?" He asked for confirmation before anything else happened.

Looking him straight in the eye Emma returned "100 per cent."

Will carefully in measured movements leant down to catch her lips with his before either one of them knew it Emma's arms were wrapped around his neck and they were kissing just as passionately as they were on the couch.

Tenderly Will started to unbutton her cardigan he started at the top button and worked himself down. Emma took the hint at what he was trying to do so removed her hands from his neck.

Then gently giving Emma enough time to say stop (she didn't) he started to push the material off her shoulders and down her arms leaving her just in a camisole.

He froze then causing Emma to stop kissing him.

"What?" Emma asked

"I don't know where to put your cardigan" Will admitted causing Emma to laugh and take the cardigan in her hands.

"What about here?" Emma asked dropping it to the ground feeling a sense of accomplishment that she didn't need to pick it right up again and put it in the wash like she would have a year ago.

Will just started at her dumbfounded before he picked her up laughing, and laid her on the bed. He didn't even know what made him run his face up the middle of her body, he heard and felt the hitch in her breath as he passed the valley of her breasts. He kissed the clothed covered part to reassure her before he looked up to see an indescribable look on her face.

"What?"

Emma just shook her head "Just feels like a fantasy is coming true."

"I know the feeling" Will agreed before kissing her again.

Before he knew it Emma had bunched up his T-shirt and was trying to force it over his head, reluctantly he pulled away so she could lift it above his face and off his body. She tossed it aside then froze when she gazed upon his half naked form.

"Wow" Emma whispered tracing his pecks.

"See something you like?" Will teased.

"Yes" Emma replied bluntly "Do you?"

"Most defiantly Em." Will agreed smirking before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

Both of their chests were using moving up and down in a big gestures. It was then that he noticed how sweaty both of them had gotten. He flipped to the side, bringing her with him of course.

She rested her head on his chest, an ache between her thighs already but she knew it was worth it.

"Is it always like that?" She asked after they both got their breath back.

"No, Em – It's never been like that" Will answered truthfully bringing her closer to him. "Never."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES)**

**A reviewer has told me for there to be one 'M' rated chapter in a story that means the rest of the story must be 'M' and this story just isn't – so I've re-done this chapter so it fits the story rating of 'T' and am going to post the original chapter on its own as 'M' if at anytime I write a 'M' chapter I will do the same again.**

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who said I could do it! Also sorry it took so long to come out – I figured you would rather me do it taking my time than bad because I rushed it!**

**Next: First Night Back**


	11. First Night Back

**11. First Night Back**

Emma turned around in bed, expecting to be welcomed into the embrace of her husband. It only took a few moments to realize that he was not in bed with her.

Her eyes popped open. Then, taking in her surroundings, she noticed nothing seemed to be that out of place. Accept the covers of his side of the bed had obviously been pushed aside. Probably why Emma woke – it seemed colder not to have his presence by her.

She then looked across the room at the empty bassinette.

_Wait! Empty? That's not right. _Emma leaped out of bed without even thinking about. She knew that, logically, Will might have just taken Cassie into the nursery but Emma was having an anxiety attack just thinking about what else might have happened – Will always said she was a heavy sleeper.

Taking one of Will's plaid shirts that was hanging on the banister, (it was _really_ cold) Emma padded out as quickly as she could - without causing her anymore pain - to the nursery. She _had_ just given birth a little over 72 hours ago.

She stood still as she looked into the nursery. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart slowed down – she may have only been a mother for little over three days, but she loved Cassie even more than Will, which - as a concept - seemed impossible just nine short months ago. Just the image of Will singing quietly to Cassie in the rocking chair, which was by the window, set down her fears that the two most important things in her life had disappeared.

_Hello world  
How've you been?  
Good to see you, my old friend  
Sometimes I feel cold as steel  
Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
I see a light, a little hope  
In a little girl  
Hello world_

_Sometimes I forget what living's for  
And I hear my life through my front door  
And I'll be there  
Oh I'm home again  
I see my wife, little boy, little girl  
Hello world  
Hello world_

_All the empty disappears  
I remember why I'm here  
Just surrender and believe  
I fall down on my knees  
Oh hello world  
Hello world  
Hello world_

Will continued to sing softly to their daughter, causing Emma just to lean against the doorframe at look at the picture before her.

She always knew Will had wanted to be a dad – she just didn't know how much until the day she told him his dream was coming true. She smiled at the memory - these past nine months had just been bizarre, to be honest. She never thought of herself as a mother because, obviously, babies were just too messy. But then she met Will Schuester and things had started to change.

And then, three days ago, when Emma was given her (clean – give her credit, she had just been in labour for what felt like nine weeks when really it was only nine hours) daughter for the first time, all of her fears were just washed away – how could she be afraid of anything this angel did?

Granted it had only been three days and she hadn't had deal with anything that messy yet, but Emma was confident - all she had to do was remember how it felt to hold her daughter for the first time, and everything would be washed away.

And if that failed... just remember the look on Will's face when Cassie was first handed over to him.

"You do know your suppose to be sleeping?" Will quietly asked, causing Emma to jump from her thoughts.

"Will." Emma placed a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Will looked slightly sheepish, but it was overshadowed with the look of adoration for both herself and Cassie. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry about it," Emma murmured, walking into the room.

Will got up without a second thought, offering her the rocking chair.

"Will, you don't have to do that."

"You've just given birth Emma," Will argued

"Over 72 hours ago - I'm fine," Emma reassured. "The doctors wouldn't have let me go if I wasn't."

"I know," Will nodded his agreement, doing his best not to disturb Cassie. "You still need to rest."

"And I have!" Emma smiled. "You haven't let me do anything"

"I'm allowed to look after my wife. So please," Will gestured to the now vacant rocking chair, sensing that it would do no good to argue with him Emma sat down.

"Do you think?" Emma asked holding her hands out, so she could hold Cassie.

"Of course," Will agreed even though he did seem a little upset to give their daughter up.

He softly kissed her on the forehead as he placed Cassie gently in her mother's arms. He sighed as he sat down in front of Emma and Cassie, running a hand gently through Cassie's soft red curls.

"You alright?" Emma whispered as both parents gazed down lovingly at the perfect picture of Cassie sleeping.

"Of course, why?" Will replied smiling, looking up at Emma.

"I turned around in bed, and you weren't there," Emma replied.

"Sorry," Will apologized "Cassie was whimpering – I think she needed some attention. I didn't want her to wake you up."

Emma smiled at him, then turned her gaze back to Cassie "It's not like she hasn't had enough attention the past couple of days! And more to come later today." It was true, since both Will and Emma's parents were coming to visit them later on in the day.

"It's going to be interesting."

"Why?"

"I think this is, like, the third time both of our parents have been in the same room together – I'm still not sure if they like each other you know?" Will laughed quietly.

Emma shrugged slightly. "I think they do - they haven't said anything bad about each other."

"Well, yeah, but I think that's because both my parents were on their best behavior." They both knew what he meant – he's parents weren't drunk.

"I thought you father had kicked the habit?"

"Well, he has - it's more so my mother that I'm concerned about," Will replied truthfully "Do you know that, apparently, Josh Groban came on to her?"

Emma laughed. "Seriously?"

"That's what she says - I don't know if I believe her though."

"She won't be...?"

"She's not coming into the house if she is drunk," Will reassured, looking down at Cassie. "They are my parents, so I love them, but they're not going to hurt Cassie - I didn't really have the most ideal childhood – you know, with dad burning down the house..."

"We're a 'right pair', aren't we?" Emma smiled.

"Yeah, but that's what makes us special!" Will chuckled.

"At least that's something." Emma laughed back, becoming silent when Cassie yawned and burrowed deeper into her mother's arms.

"Do you ever feel like this isn't real?" Will asked, looking straight at his wife.

"All the time," Emma agreed. Knowing it meant something slightly different to her husband - the amount of times he would have to touch her stomach to make sure that Cassie was actually there... Emma didn't take it personally - she knew he trusted her - it was just… He was having trouble believing that this was actually happening to them. Emma hoped that once Cassie was born it would be better... but saying that, she was only three days old.

"She's real," Emma whispered.

"I know she is," Will agreed, kneeling so he could kiss her softly on the lips "Thank you – for giving me her."

"You helped," Emma yawned.

"And that's your cue to go back to bed," Will gently stated, groaning slightly as he stood up.

"O.K," Emma replied. "Only if you go to bed as well."

"Hmm, O.K then, how am I suppose to refuse that?" Will smiled "My wife asking me to go to bed with her," he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"To sleep," Emma laughed, silently clarifying the point as she stood up with Cassie still in her arms and walked to her and Will's bedroom.

Will tutted playfully before saying "Your no fun."

"Not after I just gave birth to _your _child three days ago."

Will laughed and slipped an arm around her waist as they made the journey back to their bedroom.

Both of them walked over to the bassinette, which was taking residence in their room for a while - until they were both comfortable for Cassie to sleep in the nursery. Will pulled the blanket out, and waited for Emma to place their daughter back into her bassinette, before covering her in her baby blanket.

Cassie whimpered slightly but settled back down after Will kissed her on the forehead.

Both parents just watched their daughter sleep peacefully before turning to go back to their bed.

As Will gathered Emma back into his arms, and she rested her head on his chest – he closed his eyes.

"I know it's strange but I miss her," Emma quietly admitted.

"She's just in her bassinette, Em - she can't sleep in our bed we could crush her," Will answered, running a comforting hand up and down her shoulder. He realized that she had his plaid shirt on – he loved it when she wore his clothes because it was a sexy as hell.

"I know that, Will," Emma smiled "It just feels weird that after nine months. I don't have her in stomach, it's flat-ish instead – it's going to take some getting used to. I think I secretly liked it when she was still inside me." He felt her shrug before continuing, "Because I knew she was safe and I have to admit I liked it that I could feel things you couldn't – I know it's very selfish of me."

"It's not," Will whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Em, you're her mother – you're going to have a different bond with her then I am and if it really bothers you that your stomach is flat – I know of a way for there to be another life in there." She didn't have to look up to see that Will had a certain gleam in his eye.

"Will," Emma scolded slightly.

"I can feel you rolling your eyes, Emma," Will teased.

"We haven't even had Cassie home for a full day and you already wanting a second child."

"You don't?" Will knew he shouldn't have sounded so hurt, he couldn't help it though.

h"I never said that," Emma moved her head so she could look up at him. "Not yet, though – I was thinking in like 3-5 years time, not 3-5 days time –you know, I can't even... let's just enjoy Cassie at the moment – I'm sure she will give us enough to do in the meantime." She smiled.

A smile Will just couldn't get enough of settled on his face.

"You're right… I love you."

"I love you, too," Emma whispered back, kissing him softly on the lips - not letting it get any more heated then that – she was still recovering after all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to QueenOfTheButterflies - who has helped inspire me with chapter with her desire for 'wemma babies!' and has just put up with me for the past couple of days - This chapter is dedicated to YOU!**

**The song Will sings is 3 verses from the beautiful song 'Hello World' by Lady Antebellum - link to the song - you must listen to it!**

**http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=GJp2XXaAhiQ (without the spaces)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**


	12. First Time Will Went Into Emma's Condo

**12. First Time Will Went into Emma's Condo**

Will was marking Spanish test papers when he heard the familiar sound of Emma's heels making their pattern on the floor of McKinley High.

"Hi," Emma greeted as she knocked on the door frame.

Will could literally feel the smile forming on his face. "Em, what a pleasant surprise."

"Oh, sorry!" Emma noticed the test papers. "I can always come back if it's bad time."

"Nonsense, I was only grading some papers which aren't due till next Friday – since it's Tuesday now I think I'll be O.K!" he reassured

"If you're sure," Emma murmured, walking into his office. She kept eye contact with him - giving him time to still say she needed to come back later. Which was a waste of time, in a sense - Will would never send Emma away.

"What can I do for you? Or are you just visiting your boyfriend?" Will knew he shouldn't get _that _much of a thrill out of saying it - he had only been Emma Pillsbury's boyfriend for a month and a half, but he just couldn't get enough of the feeling.

"Mixture of both," Emma smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner Friday night…say around seven?"

"At my place? Yeah I think that could happen," Will smirked

"No…"

Will's smirk fell of his face slightly.

"Dinner at _my_ place."

It turned into a full on smile.

"Dinner at your place?"

"Yes," Emma laughed slightly "Have you turned into a parrot?"

"Not that I know of? Unless I've suddenly grown feathers – but I'm sure that either you or the Glee kids would have noticed by now."

"Will!" Emma rolled her eyes "So can you? Come, I mean?"

"I'll love to," Will smiled, laughing slightly. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself." Emma nodded. "I let you go back to the exciting world of marking Spanish test papers."

"Believe me, it's not exciting since someone - who I will not name - wrote 'Yo, no Comprende español' as an answer to all of the questions."

Emma looked confused for a moment – Will knew she was trying to remember some of her high school Spanish. Then it looked like a light went off in her brain and she just laughed and shook her head fondly at the Spanish students of McKinley High.

Will just smiled back – he had been doing a lot of that recently. "You're adorable."

"So you keep telling me," Emma smirked "Well, my place at seven then?"

"Yes, but Em, it's not till Friday!"

"I know," Emma defended. "I was just double checking."

"O.K, your place at seven – even though I will probably see you before then, since I walk you to your car…"

"True," Emma smiled. "I still look forward to it though."

"Me too…Em?" Will asked

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but continue anyway," Emma smirked as Will rolled his eyes.

"Why now?"

"Why not now?" came the response. Emma sighed as Will gave her 'the look' of 'answer the question plainly, please'.

"My therapist said it would be good if I let someone else into my house for a couple of hours, and when she said that, I was already thinking about asking you – I just didn't know, I mean, no one but me has been in there before…"

Will knew this piece of news should not make him want to dance – just because Emma didn't trust Carl enough to let him into her own Condo '_how the heck did he think she would move in with him_?' Will thought idly. '_He must have been delusional_.'

"Thank you," Will smiled

"Why?"

"For asking me."

Emma smiled and nodded before turning to go back out the door. Will was listening to her heals make their way back down the corridor when it occurred to him.

_I don't actually know where she lives._

* * *

Safe to say, by Friday, he found out where she lived – he had quite enjoyed the process it had taken to find out, since she had been playfully telling him that he had to earn the information.

It didn't take him a long time when he found a piece of paper with her address on it being slipped into his free hand as the other was cupping her face while he was kissing her.

He pulled up in his new car (thankfully, he recovered finically from his divorce faster then he hoped - causing quite a hilarious car shopping trip with Emma, who he could tell was resisting the urge to bath everything in anti-bacterial wipes), checking that he got the right condo number before opening the door to get out. He picked up the flowers he had bought for Emma before he walked towards the door.

He knocked two sharp knocks, hiding the flowers behind his back. His breath caught in his throat when she opened the door. He couldn't help but stare - she was beautiful, wearing her gorgeous red hair down with its slight waves to it.

She was wearing a summer dress Will had never seen before. It stopped just above her knees, showing Will her calves, along with the rest of her leg - he never realized how shapely her legs were. The dress was brown with multi colour polka dots - the colour brought out the brown in those beautiful doe eyes of hers. It showed her waist off, but the bow tied around it kept it from being too showy. It also gave her a bit of cleavage, which was covered by a modest white fabric underneath the lapels on it. Her gold chain necklace was just resting lightly on the fabric.

"Will?" Emma asked. "I'm up here." She gestured to her face, which had been lightly applied with her usual make up.

Will blushed as he looked at her. "Sorry, it's just you look beautiful – that dress is just... wow," he finished lamely.

"Thank you." Emma returned blushing as well.

"It's not finished though."

"It's not?" Emma looked down her outfit, along with her brown Mary Jane heels.

"Defiantly not." Will smirked and brought out the flowers from behind his back. "_Now_ it's complete!"

"Will!" Emma jumped slightly, smiling. "They're lovely, thank you."

All of a sudden it was like Will had been transported to a different time, when things weren't as good as they were now – a time where everything changed…a time when Emma refused to look at him like she was now. A _horrible_ time.

"Will?" Emma reached out with her free hand and touched his arm. "You O.K?"

"Yeah." Will blinked a couple of times. "I'm fine."

Emma nodded and, sensing that he needed it, opened her arms so he could hug her. Smiling sadly, Will pulled himself into her embrace, inhaling the unique scent that was Emma Pillsbury.

After a couple of moments, Emma pulled away and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So are you coming in or not?" Emma asked, a smirk playing on her mouth.

"You betcha! – It's the famous Emma Pillsbury condo after all."

Rolling her eyes, Emma stepped out of the way, gesturing for Will to come in. "It's nothing much, but its home," Emma smiled.

Will stood still, just letting the sensation of being in his girlfriend's Condo for the first time sink in. It had that really homey feel to it; it was just so Emma – even in the hallway, which had a show rack at the side of the front door, he could see an archway leading through to what he assumed was the rest of the condo. He could see her living room if he sneakily looked past the archway - he could just about see some bookcases and DVD racks, which housed loads of books and DVDs. The colours used were very neutral, very clean - almost something you would get from a showroom. But the touches of photo frames, vases, key bowls, and mirrors made it feel more like a home than a house.

"Well..."

"Not what you were expecting?" Emma asked, smiling and sniffing the flowers.

Will couldn't lie - he was expecting plastic sheets, protective covers, all sorts of stuff…but other then it being the cleanest house he had even been in, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"No," Will admitted

"If you came here a year ago, it would be different," Emma stated. "I've changed a lot."

Will smiled - he was proud of how far she had come with her therapy. "Do you want me to take my shoes off?"

"Only if you want to," Emma smiled. "I'm keeping mine on!"

"I'll keep mine in too, then."

"I'm going to put these flowers in some water." Emma gestured for Will to lead the way into the living room.

"Wow." Will could feel his jaw drop once he had been able to see the living room properly. There was a beige couch and chair set, all facing towards the muted flat screen TV - which was currently seemed to reside on the music channel.

The rest of the space was filled with bookcases - which had been smarting knick knacks on them – photo frames, toys that seemed like they could have been won at an fair (though he doubted Emma was present for when they were won).

"I guess you like books then!" Will gestured to the bookcases.

"Yeah, standard book-worm," Emma blushed, leaving a lovely color of natural red on her cheeks. "Just let me check on dinner and put these in some water," she gestured to the flowers, "And I can give you the tour…though this is pretty much it."

"It's brilliant," Will answered truthfully. "Though I'm begging you to put me to use - what can I do to help with dinner?"

"Nothing, Will! You're the guest!" Emma protested.

"It's never stopped you," Will raised his eyebrows, both of them remembering the times when they made dinner at Will's new place.

"Well, I do need help with the salad."

"Yes! Salad! I am the salad man!" Will announced and he followed Emma into what he assumed was her kitchen - which looked like it could be part of the 1960s…only with modern appliances. There was what seemed to be a serving station and, beside it, a table with two chairs. (The table was arranged in a familiar manner – the one that Emma's 'ghost' had set up in his apartment that one night…)

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Will asked as he watched Emma tend to the flowers with precision and care.

"What do you mean?" Emma responded happily, swaying slightly and making her dress go with her. She looked up and smirked as she saw Will following the motion with his eyes "Will!"

"Yeah!"

"Go on 'Salad Man', do your thing!" Emma teased as Will blushed, being caught _again._

"Right!" Will nodded and moved towards her fridge. "Get ready to taste the best salad of your life."

* * *

"O.K!" Emma said after she took a sip of her wine and put it on the side table. "That was a pretty good salad."

"I told you it would be," Will answered back, looking through her titles of various things as he sipped his wine.

"You're being nosey?" Emma asked, joining him while wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You can't blame me! I know you did the first time you came to mine."

"Guilty," Emma acknowledged. "So, anything that surprises you?"

"Nothing is sticking out, though I haven't gone through your DVD and music selection...but it's still a little early to be judging…though if it's anything like your book collection, I know I'll be impressed…it's like you have your own private library!"

"I probably do, which you can borrow from anytime you want."

"Well, people do keep going on about 'The Lovely Bones'...would you recommend it?"

"Defiantly, just sign the sign out book before you take it."

"What?" Will turned around to see Emma laughing at him.

"Jokes!"

"Funny!"

"I try to be."

"Come on, funny girl; let's look at your DVD collection."

Will walked over to the side of the TV, where most of Emma's DVDs and music were stored. He raised an eyebrow at how many Disney movies she had – Terri never really liked Disney.

"Got enough Disney films?"

Emma looked embarrassed, turning red. "Erm... no, I can't think up an excuse…it's probably something you should know about me – I love Disney."

Will laughed as he turned back to her collection. "I can tell - when did this love affair start...should I be jealous?"

"Very jealous," Emma teased, "And since I was a little girl - after my...incident, they were the only things that calmed me down…especially 'The Lion King'."

Will's eyebrow rose.

"What?"

"I had you pictured more as 'The Little Mermaid'." He answered, seeing said film in the rack.

"Because of Ariel's hair?" Emma laughed "My little sister didn't like Ursula; she freaked her out – she had nightmares about her...they got_ that_ bad. So I hadn't seen it that much… I only bought it when it came out from the vault in special edition – I couldn't remember a lot of it, but it was a fun day."

"So your favourite Disney film?"

"The Lion King." Emma replied, without doubt. "I still watch it now whenever I'm upset or sick - it's Timon and Pumba that always cheer me up…that, and I think Nala is a kickass lioness!"

Will laughed. "She is… I always liked 101 Dalmatians – though, to be honest, growing up I didn't watch that many Disney films."

Emma tutted. "You missed out on a lot then, Will."

"Then let's put that right then!" Will announced, picking up 'The Lion King'. "It's not that late, want to watch?"

"I'm game if you are, just don't be shocked if I cry when Simba's dad..."

Will kissed her on the lips, cutting off her sentence. He pulled away, causing her to look dazed. "Don't ruin the movie for me, Em! I haven't watched it in years."

After loading it into the DVD player, they both sat down to get ready to watch it. Emma used the remote control to skip past the adverts. She stopped when the advert for the Broadway and West End Musical for 'The Lion King' came on though.

"Em?" Will asked, confused, bringing her to his side.

"Sorry, it's just…every time I see the advert it really makes me want to go."

"Why haven't you?"

"I suffer from mysophobia, remember?" Emma quibbled. "That, and I don't know anyone who would see it with me".

Storing away that information for later on, Will said nothing expect for, "You've got a point," on the subject.

The main menu screen came on, and Emma suddenly said, "Do you know what's missing?"

"The lights aren't off?"

"No, well…yes, but that's not what I meant – we have no popcorn – want some?"

"Well, if you're offering," Will shrugged innocently as Emma got up to make a bowl of popcorn.

"Do you want anything else? While I'm up?"

"No, thank you," Will smiled, leaning back into the sofa - which was probably one of the most comfortable he had ever sat on.

In no time at all, Will could hear a series of 'POPs!' from the kitchen. And even sooner after that, Emma returned with a bowl of popcorn.

"You ready?" Emma asked after switching of the lights, so the TV screen was the only thing lighting the room.

Granted now, some would say that a couple in their early thirties, in on a Friday night, watching 'The Lion King' wouldn't be a fun night – they would be wrong though. Because they had clearly never seen it done Emma Pillsbury style.

Will said, "The music is by Elton John...how could that make this anything other than a good film?"

Emma was the perfect movie date - she would jump at all the semi-scary bits, sing along to the songs with Will (who was quite shocked that he could remember the lyrics), and then got upset when Simba was, as well… so it gave Will an excuse to comfort her and distract her in his own special way, kissing her soundly on the lips and waiting for a response before going any further. Just like their 'First date', she did pull away but, this time, it was because Timon and Pumba had just rescued Simba. Will felt it was safe to say that it was the first time he had been stopped from making out with a significant other because of Cartoon animals.

By the time Simba had successfully claimed back the pride lands, and the circle of life started again, and the credits started to roll, you had two people sleeping contently on the sofa, neither of them awoke until Saturday morning.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES)**

**As you can tell I am seeing 'The Lion King' musical on the West End on Friday! =D I'm SO excited! Though it does mean I might not be updating after friday until monday (I come back on the Sunday!) Hopefully I will have more 'firsts' to help you go through the pain of that though :P**

**Anyway huge thank you to all who reviewed last time! I am now currently at 101 reviews (did you get why I mentioned 101 Dalmations? That and I love dalmations! =P) this has been beyond a doubt one of my best responded to stories and it's because of YOU! thank you!**

**And of course to QueenOfTheButterflies who is just AMAZING! I think from now on everything I write from now on will just be dedicated to you because you help me write it! And catch any mistakes I may have made! THANK YOU!**

**The next first (hopefully I don't change my mind) will be: First Dance Lesson**

**So till next time - PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**

**P.S Link to Emma's dress on my profile! =D**


	13. First Revelation

**13. First Revelation **

Will was surrounded by a wave of noise.

It was normal a Friday afternoon - the favourite day of the week, when New Directions had the most fun because of the prospect of the upcoming weekend. It seemed like they just saved this second wind of spirit for every last day of the week, since this was usually the day they would perform whatever they had been working on for the past week (maybe even two).

But this Friday was a bit different. New Directions had actually performed on Wednesday –it was their invitational – so they were coming up with new songs so they could win Sectionals and show Vocal Adrenaline they were going to claim that Regionals trophy again - after they had so rudely taken it away from them last year.

The only of note the day was their co-director wasn't with them, causing the other director to be _very _distracted.

Whoever said that having a married couple as their directors was a good thing was out of their mind - but usually, on most days, it wouldn't matter.

Mr. and Mrs. Schue would be there, egging the club on, bringing them out of a funk – or, on most occasions, flirting with one another (they didn't even know they were doing it).

But recently? It wasn't like that. Because Mrs. Schue wasn't herself - she kept missing rehearsals because she was too tired.

And that always put Mr. Schue on an edge, meaning New Directions wasn't at their best.

Everyone took a sigh of relief (Rachel's the biggest and loudest) when they heard that Mr. Schue had _finally _pestered Mrs. Schue enough for her to go to her doctor.

The only time she could get an appointment on short notice, though, was during the end of the day and the start of glee.

It was towards the end of glee she reappeared again and the wave of noise had gone silent.

_It looked like she had been crying._

Will looked up from the music sheets on the piano, wondering why the room had gone silent. He followed the direction of the kids' gazes to his wife.

"Em," Will said out loud, obviously shocked at the state his wife was in.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Emma's small voice replied.

Will nodded before following her out to hallway.

The rest of the club just sat there in silence.

"We shouldn't follow them," Rachel stated.

"Don't know about you, miss diva, but I know I am!" Mercedes replied, leaping up from her seat and going over to the door their directors had not used as they walked out.

* * *

"Em, your scaring me."

"I'm sorry - I didn't mean to," Emma replied, taking his hand in hers.

"Are you O.K? Did you get bad news at the doctors' or something? You've been crying," Will stated it as a fact

"Yeah, I just needed to get it out of my system before seeing you, it...came as a bit of a shock."

"Oh, god," Will wrapped his arms around her before she could even reply. "Please don't leave me, Em - I don't know what I would do without you."

Emma giggled softly against his chest, returning the hug more as a reflex than anything else.

"I'm not leaving you," Emma's reply sounded muffled because of her face being pressed against Will's chest.

"You're not?" Will asked.

"No, you can't get rid of me that quickly."

"Then why?" Will gestured to her bloodshot eyes as he stepped out of the embrace, but still kept a hold of her one hand.

Emma was about to answer when she saw the unmistakable figure of Kurt hanging out the other choir room door. She glared softly at him as he blushed for getting caught.

Will turned to see most of New Directions in the doorway.

When they saw that they had been caught, they tried to look none-challant and whistled their way back into the choir room.

"Come on," Emma pulled Will down into another hallway - away from the kids who were trying to listen into a private conversation. Will remembered with a jolt that it was the hallway they shared their first kiss.

"O.K, Em, what's going on?"

"I really don't know how to tell you this," Emma replied, biting her lower lip,

"Tell me what?" Will was starting to get frustrated.

Emma simply just took his entwined hand and rested it on her stomach.

"Emma what are you doing?"

Emma just rolled her eyes and looked at him expectantly. She watched as his expression turned to confusion and then joy as his brain worked it out.

"You're..."

Emma nodding smiling. "I'm pregnant"

Will laughed as her picked her up, so her feet weren't touching the ground, and swung her around. As they finished the 360 degrees, their lips had found one another.

He placed her gently on the ground as his tongue found hers, his hand finding it's way back to her stomach.

They pulled away both smiling.

"Our baby is actually..." Will looked at his wife's flat stomach.

"Our baby real, Will," Emma reassured. "I would _never _lie about this."

"I know you wouldn't," Will reassured, leaning down to his knees and kissing her flat stomach. "I can't wait to meet you," Will whispered to his unsuspecting child.

Emma ran a hand through his hair.

Will looked up to see her eyes again. His happiness had frozen slightly.

"You're alright with this?"

Emma took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Will," Emma honestly answered. "When I first heard that I was... I freaked out, because it's going to get _a lot _messier but once I used my breathing technique I realized something."

"What did you realize?" Will asked, cupping her cheek in one of his hands.

"This baby is part you and me" Emma shook her head slightly at the notion of it - she never thought this could happen. "I love it already - just because of that, and I love it even more because of the smile you have got on your face right this second." Emma smiled and laughed breathlessly.

Will just smiled back, his mind going back to the last time he was told he was going to be a father. He had been ecstatic, but something felt off – it might have been because they was no baby, but maybe it was something else, too.

It was that Emma would not have been the mother. Even though he was in denial, at that stage, about his feelings for her, he could now identify that was the problem of that situation (well, that ,and there was no baby).

And before he knew it, his brain was coming up with different pictures - a little red headed, curly haired girl running towards him as he got home from work, holding on to his legs - not even letting him remove his coat before she greeted him. He could imagine picking her up and bouncing her up and down as she giggled. He would look across the doorway to see Emma standing there, smiling at the picture before her.

It then turned to another picture - him tucking his little princess into bed, her clutching onto a stuffed lion that looked suspiciously like Simba (Emma was a big fan of The Lion King after all) and him singing her to sleep, watching in fascination as she let the exhaustion's of the day just let them claim her so she could rest up for some more running around the next.

He never realized how much he wanted those memories until Emma told him he could have them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**

**I don't know why I even give the titles of the next chapter since I keep changing my mind! (Hopefully it will be First Dance Lessons next). This chapter has been in my mind for a while now but when I tried to get it on virtual page it wasn't having any of it! But QueenOfTheButterflies assures me that's it's O.K so this is why it's being posted! But it's not like it's going to be the only time I write Emma telling Will she's pregnant I'm sure she will be in one of my upcoming flic's ;-) (I also think that it would be so symbolic if Emma tells him that she's pregnant in one of the hallways of McKinley since everything big that's happened between them is in a hallway - First kiss, First time Will said 'I Love You' - but that's just what I think!)**

**I stop rambling now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and of course QueenOfTheButterflies who is probably one of the reasons I keep writing at the moment!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**


	14. First Dance Lessons

**14. First Dance Lessons**

"Erm, Miss Pillsbury?" came a timid voice from Emma's office door.

Emma looked up from the notes she had taken from the session that had taken place earlier that morning.

"Finn." Emma knew her surprise was evident on her face.

"Yeah - do you have time now or do I have to come back later...?"

Emma shivered slightly at the way he asked. She always knew that Finn could be a younger version of her fiancé, but she never knew - until today - that they sounded almost the same when they were heartbroken. Well, Emma assumed that the tone was heartbreak, since it seemed almost identical to how Will sounded a lifetime ago - when it seemed like she would never hear his cheerful dialects.

Emma knew then that she even if she did have an appointment, she wouldn't send Finn away - it looked like he was going to use one of her 'emergency sessions'.

"I have time now," Emma smiled reassuringly, thinking of her schedule today feeling a little bit relieved when she remembered she didn't have a session for the rest of the day. "Why don't you sit down Finn?" She gestured to one of the chairs on the other side of her desk.

"Thanks," Finn whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Never had she seen Finn like this before - it looked like he was about to cry,

"I... I don't k-k-know what to do a-a-anymore, Miss P – I-I-I just..." Finn stuttered, his breath becoming erratic.

"Ok, Finn, breathe; count to ten before you tell me," Emma firmly yet gently. She relaxed when she saw Finn do as he was told to.

Finn looked down at his hands once his breathing had returned back to normal; Emma just waited for him to come back – she knew he would eventually tell her what was bothering him.

"Sorry," Finn timidly apologized as he lifted his head.

"Don't be," Emma reassured and gestured for him to tell her what was going on in his life.

"Have you heard about what happened between Santana and me?"Finn questioned hesitantly.

"I was there," Emma gently reminded him.

Finn's face looked confused for a second before recognition spread though. "Oh yeah, you went after Rachel once she stormed out."

Emma nodded. "I am the guidance counsellor," she reminded him.

He smiled sadly before whispering, "She won't talk to me."

"I can't force her too," Emma sadly responded.

"I know that," Finn defended. "I just hoped..."

"Hoped..." Emma prompted.

"I don't know anymore – I just can't stand the thought of her hating me," Finn stressed. "I know it doesn't really matter to her but it _meant nothing." _

Emma nodded while secretly thinking how many times women in general had heard that before - but then again, this was under different circumstances.

"Does she know that?"

"I told her - you were there."

"I know, I mean – have you tried to talk to her in private?" Emma asked.

"I keep trying, but it's like she always has something to do when I go to her," Finn answered miserably.

"Maybe you should just give her time." Emma gave her advice out as Finn's face looked stricken.

"I've given two months! And it's not like I did it when we were going out! It happened when she was going out with that loser Jesse – hell, she even told me that she was going to do with him the night, and Santana and I..." Finn looked so close to losing it.

"FINN!" Emma snapped causing him to look back at the counsellor. "Breathe; you getting yourself into a state or worry about this won't help. I mean..." She trailed off when she realized that Will was outside her window.

In her defence, she had told him countless times to stop distracting her when she was in a session - it just seemed like he thought it as a challenge.

Usually, Emma wouldn't mind - it was a good way for stress relief of having these troubled teens come in and out her office. She loved her job dearly, but sometimes, she felt if she heard one more story about how the math teacher kept ignoring their answers... that was when Will would usually come past and just smile at her, pull a face, and smirk as he went on his way – she would tell him off about it later, but she would always welcome the mood he put her in afterwards.

But this time the way he distracted her was different.

He did some sort of move with his arms which looked familiar, but she couldn't place in anywhere – it felt like de ja vu – but she didn't know why. It came back to her when he put his hand up, raising 4 fingers. He wanted to meet her at 4 – she assumed his classroom. Before she could even react, he smirked again and went on his way.

Emma smiled as she turned her attention back on Finn, who was staring at the place Will was standing just a couple of seconds ago.

Busted.

"Oh...gosh... Finn – I'm so sorry, that was really unprofessional of me – I do keep telling him to stop doing that."

"No!" Finn reassured. "It's nice - you have your own sort of language. Wish I had that...I mean, it took you and Mr Schue a long time to get together, but now look – he's happy, happier than I've ever seen him, and you two are going to get married in like 2 months time."

Emma did it on reflex; she looked down at her engagement ring, and it looked like it belonged there.

She sighed, looking back at her student, wishing she knew how to make this situation he found himself in better. She couldn't though - she wasn't God. She couldn't force Rachel to take him back. She knew if someone had tried to do that when her and Will were apart, she would have gone further the other way, just in protest, even though she wanted desperately to be with him again.

"Finn..." Emma bit her bottom lip as she tried to come up with some advice. "I know you might not like it, but give Rachel time. If you push her, she might just stay firm on not being with you – you know how she can overreact."

"How much time am I suppose to give her?" Finn asked.

"As much time as she needs."

"Great," Finn muttered. "I'll be 30 by the time she comes back to me!"

Emma laughed softly. Going against her better judgement she said, "Mr Schue gave me about 8 months."

Finn looked at her in shock.

"And I also knew he was waiting, but he gave me space to come terms with what happened. Maybe you need to, too."

Finn nodded and then smiled - Emma guessed his first genuine smile of the session. "Thank you."

"I wouldn't say it would harmful to use Glee in your favour, though."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the one place she would have to listen to you Finn, and I'm sure Mr Schue would be happy to help you."

"Thanks," Finn nodded. "I'm going to talk to him now – but seriously, thank you for all your help."

"Was my pleasure, Finn - I'm here for anything you need to talk to me about."

Emma watched as he walked out the door. She leant back in her chair as she thought over what just happened – she knew eventually everything would work out between Finn and Rachel; it did for herself and Will, so...

Speaking of Will, what the hell was his dance about? She cursed the fact that this term they had different lunch hours – it would mean she would actually have to wait until 4 to find out.

* * *

The familiar hallway to Will's Spanish classroom was deserted as Emma walked down it at 3:59.

She reached the classroom at exactly 4:00. She stood still as she watched her fiancée - his muscles working beneath the plain white t-shirt and plaid long sleeve top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which was hanging loosely on top of the t-shirt (with a jolt, Emma realized it was the shirt she claimed as her own after she used it the first time she stayed overnight at Will's apartment) - as he moved chairs and tables to the sides of his classroom.

Will looked up, catching her staring at him; this caused her to blush at being caught.

"Hey Em," Will huskily greeted.

"Hey," Emma replied in an embarrassed voice...until she realised 2 things:

1. He was her fiancé – she's allowed to look at him like that.

2. She should be pretending to be annoyed at him.

"I'm so glad you've come - I didn't know if you were going to be able to break the code!"

"Yes," Emma agreed, smiling in spite of herself – she would be meeting him anyway, since they lived together and car pooled to work on days their schedules didn't clash – just like today. Granted it would be at his office instead of his classroom, but still. "Because it's was such a difficult code to break!" Emma teased then turned serious "How many times have I told you to stop distracting me during sessions?"

"Em!" Will whined but at least he had enough sense to look slightly sheepish as he placed the last of the chairs in the middle of the room so he could look at his fiancée.

"Will!" Emma replied, in the same voice. "It's my job - we promised when we started to go out, we would keep it professional at school!"

"And we do, Em," Will smiled as he assured her, walking over to put a gentle hand on her upper arm and ushering her further into the classroom. "We kept this relationship between us secret for three months before we told the glee kids."

Emma rolled her eyes before walking over to one of the tables that had been pushed to one side; she lifted herself onto it, sitting down in the most ladylike fashion- a gesture she would never have done three years ago. A second later, Will joined her.

"That hardly counts, Will," Emma turned her head to look at him. "They already knew - I think the whole school did! They all knew our feelings for one another."

"So?" Will questioned. "Emma, it's not against the law for people to know how we feel about one another – this", Will bent down to kiss lightly her engagement ring, "proves it."

Emma smiled. "You're right, sorry."

"Don't be - you know I would never do something to make you uncomfortable, so if you want me to stop, I will. But it's just my way of making sure my fiancée is getting through her day. Em, half the time I walk past, you are so captivated by the students in there that you don't even notice me go by! It's only when you need to know there is some sanity in your life you will see me."

"You call yourself my sanity?" Emma laughed as Will pulled a face.

"Now that's mean!" Will laughed, making his words not have little impact on her.. "Em, we are professional at school... it's not like I will go storming into your sessions, breeching confidentiality, just to snog you -granted I have thought about it! - and I also never made love to you in your office either." Will looked at her pointedly smiling; they both knew what he was going on about since the married English teacher had been caught shagging the engaged music teacher by a student – it was the latest Lima scandal.

Emma laughed, shaking her head. "So is there any real reason why you've brought me here?"

"Yes!" Will smiled, and then leaped up of the table. "I have heard a shocking rumour."

"You have, have you?" Emma laughed. "And what is this so called rumour?"

"That you are going to marry the dashing, loving, brilliant and kinda sexy Spanish teacher and glee adviser of McKinley High," Will smirked.

"You missed one," Emma pointed out, standing up at the same time.

"Have I?"

"Of course - it's his extremely modest ego."

"I bet."

"I am sorry, though," Emma smiled.

"Why?" Will looked generally confused for a second.

"It was my fiancée's job to tell everyone we were getting married," Emma teased

"Was it? He seemed to have forgotten your dance instructor." Will laughed and walked towards her.

Emma laughed as she realized why Will had brought her here.

"Maybe he just thought I didn't need a dance instructor anymore." Emma was so close to him she could press her lips against his.

"See, that's where you're wrong. Everyone needs some dance lessons before their wedding," Will whispered and he was about to kiss her when she pulled away and walked away, echoing a gesture he did so long ago.

"O.K then, teach me." Emma smirked at Will's breathless expression.

"That's not fair!" Will breathed out, turning on the spot.

"Why isn't it?"

"I was going to kiss you then!"

"Oh," Emma smirked. "I don't think my fiancée would have approved of that... plus, it wouldn't be that professional."

"Good thing I'm you fiancée, and forget professionalism! It's after school hours – it doesn't count," Will answered, making up the difference in a couple of strides. He pulled her to him by the waist and covered his lips with hers, causing her to gasp and jump slightly - but then her natural instincts kicked in, and she kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing one of her hands against the back of his head, her fingers sinking into his hair as a reflex.

Emma pulled away first, in need of oxygen. She opened her eyes (she couldn't even remember when she closed them) and gazed in the loving ones of her fiancée. An identical smile formed on both of their faces.

"I love you," Will whispered into her ear, so no words could get lost from the moment it left his lips to the moment the sound waves hit her ear.

"I know," Emma whispered back. "I love you too, even though I think you are short changing me."

Will's pearl of laughter filled the usually silent Spanish classroom. "What do you mean?"

"You promised dance lessons! And so far, I haven't had any!"

"It's not my fault you look so beautiful - I keep getting distracted!"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"Charming," Will smiled and stepped out of her embrace, picking up the forgotten chairs and putting them to the side, leaving the middle of the room clear.

"Fine, since you are _so _desperate for them, I shall teach you how to dance for your up and coming wedding," he smirked, causing Emma to laugh.

"So kind of you," she teased. "I have a problem."

"What?"

"There's no music."

"Ah!" Will pretended to think for a minute or so. "But there is"

"Is there?" Emma smiled.

"I took the liberty of making a mixed CD for the dance lessons – thought you would want to be involved in the music choices for the wedding."

"Yeah," Emma smirked. "Like you and the rest of New Directions haven't got that down to a 'T'"

"That might be true," Will agreed. "Doesn't mean you can't add to it, though!"

"You're so kind," Emma laughed

"I try to be."

"So what is the song selection for this dance lesson?"

"Ah, wait and see – I've chosen songs that I think apply to us, so, _obviously,_ our song..." Emma smiled as Will continued, "And some others that have popped up along the way. For example..."

Will pressed play on the CD player that was on his desk, and the first few notes of, "I Could Have Danced All Night," floated through the room. He stopped the music before the first verse started.

"I was getting in to that," Emma complained.

"But I know you can dance to that song - it's this song I need to know if you can dance to." Will skipped forward a couple of songs and paused at one.

"You ready? It would have been easier if we could do this with your wedding dress on, so you know we know you can dance in it."

"Will," Emma warned, laughing slightly and remembering the memory of Will going slightly juvenile because he couldn't go wedding dress shopping with her. "Its bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the big day."

"So?"

"Will, you can't see it," Emma laughed, shaking her head.

"You cannot honestly say that you are having as much fun shopping for a wedding dress without me."

"It was different last time, Will," Emma protested lightly. "I assure you, I am still having a fun time shopping for my wedding dress with my mum and sister."

He knew she wasn't kidding; he felt slightly proud of the fact that her family was involved in this wedding, helping. He was proud that they knew he existed at all.

"Fine, but you can't blame me if I trip on your train while dancing our first dance as a married couple!" Will lightly joked.

"Don't worry." Emma replied deciding to give him a clue on the wedding dress. "It hasn't got a train."

"Let's get this show on the road then, shall we?" Will pressed play and rushed over to her side, doing a mock bow. Emma laughed and returned with a mock curtsey as the sound of a guitar strumming, later backed up with a piano, filled the room.

She gasped as realized where he had gotten this song from. He smiled softly as he took her in his arms and whispered, "I'm going to sing along so I can remember _my _steps."

Emma rested her head on his shoulder as he started to sing. She realized she was experiencing the weird sensation of being in the present and the past at the same time as she remembered the memory that came along with this song...

_Emma had her back to her office door. She was singing softly along to her favourite song, which was playing from her computer, the volume being as loud as it could be – school had been out for the day for about a couple of hours now, and she was just putting the finishing touches to the paperwork she had accumulated today. She found that doing this always relaxed her more then she would have thought._

_She might not have been as relaxed if she realized that Will was leaning against her doorway. He had been her boyfriend again for three weeks now, and yet he had never heard her sing so freely before, like this - it was a beautiful song choice, as well. He knew if they hadn't already come up with a song from their (second) first date, this would be it._

_She turned around and physically jumped when she saw Will watching her; she blushed when she realized that she had been caught. _

"_Sorry..."_

"_Whatever for?"_

"_Was the music too loud?"_

"_Oh, Em," Will smiled, walking into the office and pulling her to started to sway together in time with the music._

"_Music can never be too loud."_

Emma came fully back into the present when Will's velvety voice reached her ears.

_Uh ohh  
Now I stared at you  
From across the room  
Until both my eyes were faded  
I was in a rush  
I was out of luck  
Now I'm so glad that I waited  
Well you were almost there  
Almost mine...yeah  
They say love ain't fair  
But I'm doing fine..._

_Cause I swear it's you_

_I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it isn't gonna stop  
No it just won't stop  
Uh oh oh  
Yeah_

They had just been swaying in time with the music up until this point of the song - when Will had started to put some steps into the dance. But she already knew them by heart - they were already used when they danced in the bridal shop, but they were in a different order, in a different place – changed slightly to show how times had changed since the last time they danced them.

No longer was it long wishfull glances...Sexual tension never over heated the room like it used to (well not that intensely – some of the time anyway) because they could act on their feelings now, and they have many, many _many _times...but the one thing that could never change was how they danced together.

It was how they were the only two people in existence, how they only had eyes of one another - it made it so much easier for Will to see Emma's slight blush as he sang the next part directly to her, and both knew where the other's thoughts were.

_Now you were fine by night  
But when the morning light comes  
Comfortable as rain on Sunday  
And I'm a lucky soul  
That holds your hand so tight  
Hope you hear this one day  
Don't fool yourself  
This is my truth_

_I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop_

Will stopped their movement as he sang the next part to her, holding one of her hands over his heart so she could feel the strength of his heart beat, knowing that it only belonged to her, would only ever belong to her. His thumb was softly rubbing against the hand he had captured against his heart; he felt the metal of the ring he had place on her finger, signalling that not only was he hers, that she was his as well.

_You take this hand  
You take this heart  
Steal my bones  
From 1000 miles apart  
Feels so cold  
Felt just like its ten shades of winter  
And I need the sun  
Ohh yeahh  
Oh oh no no yeah yeah_

They started to move together again - both going in circles and their eyes for only one another, just letting what the song meant to them sink into them. The circles increased in speed as the song started to come to its close.

_And I swear it's you  
I swear you  
I swear it's you that it waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear its  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that I've waited for  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you that my heart beats for  
And it ain't gonna stop  
It just won't stop  
Heyy yeahh  
It just won't stop  
No no no no woahh yeah  
I swear it's you  
I swear it's you  
Ohh yeah_

The song came to its natural close, as did the dance Will and Emma were performing. Their finishing position, with their foreheads resting against one another's, had them both breathing heavier than usual. Will stole a kiss from her - one Emma which she returned joyfully, but pulled away too quick for his liking.

"What?"

"Let's go home before we get caught with doing something _really _unprofessional."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!) I'M BACK! Had a brilliant time in London! And now I'm back with more ideas! =D**

**A HUGE thank you to QueenOfTheButterflies for just being your amazing self! The song used is Won't Stop by the AMAZING OneRepublic LINK: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=mosSqCmPGfc (Without Spaces)**

**Now next time (unless I change my mind which knowing I probably will) will be: First Pain**


	15. First Anniversary

**This chapter is dedicated to QueenOfTheButterflies! For it was our month anniversary on the 11th August! Sorry this is getting to you a bit late =/ Hope you like!**

**

* * *

**

**15. First Month Anniversary**

When you are asleep, you dream.

Sometimes if you are lucky enough, you will remember that dream when you open your eyes in the morning, but what do you do when you open your eyes and you know that you life at the moment is better than any dream you could have.

It was for this reason Will Schuester was awake at an impossibly early hour in the morning – to show the reason that his reality was better than a dream just how much she means to him.

This then leads onto why Emma Pillsbury is woken up at an impossibly early hour in the morning only a couple of ten minutes before her radio alarm clock was scheduled to wake her up.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you'_

Emma groaned into the pillow her face was currently resting on, grabbing blindly to turn her alarm clock – or at least put it on snooze, once she hit the button of her alarm, she realised that the sound was actually coming from her phone and that meant one thing _Will was calling her._

She made a grab for her phone becoming a little bit more awake as she did so - seeing the picture of her and Will, he was kissing her cheek. He had taken the photo a couple of weeks ago and put under it under her contact information for him along with the song that was playing at the moment.

"Hello?" She croakily answered a sign that it hadn't been used in hours.

"Good Morning Cinderella" Will chirpy voice made its way through her phone.

She groaned "Good Morning Will, but its _way _too early for you to be sounding so chirpy"

She smiled as pearls of his laughter reached her ears "Hey, you're the one that gets up normally in about 10 minutes.

"20" Emma corrected "My therapist told me to cut my getting ready schedule by 10 minutes."

"Crap" Emma laughed slightly as she heard that "Sorry Em, you can always go back to sleep and I'll phone you again in 20 minutes."

"Nah" Emma smiled "I'm up now – only barely but still, it's not a bad start to the day you know Kelly Clarkson and then my boyfriend's voice."

"I'm glad you think so" Will replied but Emma could practically hear the smile on his face "you can change the ringtone you know."

"I know" Emma agreed "I won't though; it makes me smile knowing what it did to you, that and I'm not entirely sure how to change it, you did sort of steal my phone of me"

"I didn't steal it, I _borrowed_ it" Will protested "you were the one asking me what the song was"

"True" Emma agreed laughing at the memory of Will confessing what made him go after her when she said she was leaving McKinley, granted this didn't go exactly as either planned afterwards... but they were together now – and that's all that counts. "Not that I don't love talking to you but is there any reason why you phoned when you're supposed to be asleep?" Emma yawned.

"Happy anniversary"

"Pardon?" Emma asked confused.

"You forgot didn't you?" Will's voice teased.

"Will it's 5.10 in the morning, it's amazing I even have a thought process going on at the moment."

"O.K" Will laughed seeming a lot more awake than her. "It's our month anniversary."

Emma smiled remembering that she didn't forget it – how could she it had been a month since her told her he would never stop fighting for her, the kiss that followed when she told him she had broken up with Carl weeks ago still gave her tingles down her spine.

"Is it?" Emma smiled sleepily "I never would have known that."

"Em, I can hear the smile on your voice."

"So?"

"I know you wouldn't forget" Will said lovingly.

"I know you wouldn't either" Emma replied in the same tone of voice.

"Thank you" His tone had turned more serious.

"Why? Because I love you enough not to be mad that you got me up at nearly 5 in the morning?" Emma teased.

"No... well yes, but no."

"Don't Will" Emma warned softly "It's in the past, we've put it behind us" She knew that even now just over a year from the last time they had tried to go out Will still felt guilty for what he did.

"You still gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve one"

"It was up to me, if you deserved one or not Will and you did – because you never stopped fighting me, no-one's ever done that before."

"You were lot to lose." Will reasoned softly, lovingly.

* * *

They had spent the rest of the twenty minutes that Emma was suppose to be sleeping with, just talking and flirting with one another remembering things that had gone on during the past month. It had been a very unusually busy month for the two of them. Not only were they getting used to being in a relationship with each other – they had also been moving Will into a new flat. (He was searching for one before he and Emma had gotten back together.) And put that in with glee rehearsals and work it was a shock that they spent as much time as they did together.

Yet Emma knew as she was walking to her office at McKinley High, this was just the tip of the ice berg, they were still learning things about each other and she knew soon one of their make out sessions (which were building in passion daily) would lead to her giving herself to Will... just not yet, it wasn't time yet.

She sighed as she sank into her chair fingering the wrapping paper which inside it contained the little trinket she had gotten Will to signify that they had been together a month, she wasn't expecting much – let alone a early wakeup call from her boyfriend so he could be the first one she would hear in the morning (not including Kelly Clarkson) on their first 'anniversary' because as the fates would have it, their schedules had been changed from the last academic year.

Emma did find it ironic that the year, she wanted nothing to do with him and avoid him at all costs it always seemed they would have a free period or a planning sessions but now that they are together and could use those free times so they could be together it seemed like they didn't have any free time. Except from lunch which thankfully, which had been scheduled so they could spend the time together.

A knocking on her office door snapped her out of her though process, for a moment then she thought it was Will, but then she realised that he was teaching freshmen Spanish.

Her assumption was proved when she looked up to see a delivery boy standing outside her door, a McKinley High visitor badge on his jacket meaning he must have signed in at reception. Emma looked at the flowers in his hand and thought who the lucky lady must be; ready to give directions she was surprised when she heard his next sentence.

"Are you a Miss Emma Pillsbury?"

"Yes, I am" Emma knew her eyes had gone wide as she stood up.

"You need to sign this" The boy handed her his clipboard, she froze slightly before taking it of him, remembering her therapists order _'you can use hand sanitizer or wipe things down but you can only do one of them'. _Emma did regret that she was quite late on in her therapy sessions; it was a lot harder than it used to be at the beginning, she now had to limit her cleaning habits – not just talk about them.

She signed her name in capitals before handing the clipboard back to the delivery boy. He smiled and handed her the flowers which she could see had about 31 stems in total each having a different flower head making it into what was undoubtedly an expensive bouquet of flowers.

"I think you are the most sought after women here" The boy stated as he was about to leave the office

"Pardon?" Emma replied

"Well the person at the reception was green with jealous and all the women I passed I caught staring at the flowers... or it may have been me" He cheekily finished "Have a nice day"

"Thank you, you too" Emma laughed as she sat back down again. She reached for the card even though she knew who they were off.

_Emma,_

_Beyond a doubt this last month has been the best of my life – I'm not just saying that, even the glee kids are telling me that this is the happiest they've ever seen me – even though they don't know why._

_Being with you, kissing you, just loving you is 50 times better then the feeling of winning Nationals, and again I'm not just saying that._

_So here is just a little token of my thanks, 31 stems representing a day since we've been together – I know sappy but still this is me being romantic get used to it!_

_I love you, thank you for being... well you_

_W_

Emma let out a breath she didn't even know that, a hand reaching over her heart, it was beating really fast. She hardly had any time after going to put them in water before Rachel Berry came into her office in tears, it was time to start her work day. She would just have to thank Will later.

-X-

"I had an embarrassing display of flowers delivered to me this morning" Emma smirked as she knocked on Will's door come break time.

"I heard about that, the receptionist here is the biggest gossip ever. She is quite upset that she doesn't know who sent them you though" Will agreed smiling, his desk full of Spanish and Glee paperwork forgotten.

"To be honest I don't" Emma teased "The person didn't leave a name just a mysterious letter."

"Yeah? What was this so called letter?" Will asked standing up and walking past his desk to her.

Emma pretended to think about it "W? Maybe I can't remember"

"W... that narrows down everything then" Will smirked at her confused look on her face as he locked his door that was connected to the hallway. "I'll just have to beat up everyone with the letter W in their name who lives in Ohio.

"That's got to be a big list" Emma laughed as she found herself being pulled to him.

"Yeah, but you're worth it" Will replied before kissing her soundly on the lips, there were many things he loved about Emma Pillsbury – but this was defiantly one of the things he loved most about her. It doesn't matter that they had been going out for a month, and that since he got her back he had used every excuse possible to kiss her, without fail she will always jump just a little. Almost like she wasn't expecting it.

The kiss lasted longer than either of them expected since they were in his office, in the back of her mind, Emma know knew why Will locked one of his office door – leaving just one open, however the front part of her mind was involved in the kiss she was experiencing.

His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, like she was going to run away if he didn't hold her to him. Her own arms seemed to have a mind of their own and found themselves in his hair, threading in along his curls. She never knew why Sue always went after his hair, it is probably one of the softest things she had touched.

She was starting to moan gently at the back of her throat when he pulled away, leaving her disappointed as both of them were trying to regain the oxygen they hadn't realised they lost.

"Wow..." Emma murmured causing Will to smile. Logically she knew that she should be freaking out, demanding to be released from his embrace so she can clean her mouth and wash her hands. But with Will it was almost like... not that the germs weren't there – just that they didn't matter.

"Happy Month anniversary Em – but it's not over yet." Will promised

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Emma smirked, resting her head on his chest

"Because you know me" Will replied laughing softly "but since we are trying to keep this relationship secret, I think we should talk about it later"

"Ok" Emma sighed as she stepped out of his embrace, trying to remember why they didn't say they were dating again when she took him back... oh yeah, it was because they didn't want the added pressure – she forgets that.

"Say someone wants to ask their girlfriend to their place for an anniversary dinner what would the girlfriend say?" Will asked innocently.

"The girlfriend would reply, that she will be there at 7, if that is alright with the boyfriend"

"Oh, defiantly alright" Will smiled

"I'll see you at seven then"

Will nodded and watched her walk towards the door; just as she unlocked it he called "Oh and Em?"

"Yes?" Emma replied turning around

"I love you"

Emma smiled blushing slightly looking at the floor before looking straight into her boyfriend's eyes. "I love you too Will"

She left the room leaving Will staring after her, wishing 7 would come already.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**

**Sorry this is unbeta'd my beta is VERY busy at the moment but she said she would look over it when she could! **

**I hope it won't be too long until my next update... I won't tell you which first I'm planning for next because I always change my mind! Anyway hope you like this chapter anyway!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (NO FLAMES!)**

15. First Month Anniversary


	16. First Compromise

**16. First Compromise**

She had been tossing and turning for the past 10 minutes now. It didn't matter what she did – she just couldn't get comfy.

It didn't help that her ever growing baby bump was getting in the way too.

Usually it didn't matter, because Will would be here, either spooning her from behind of letting her lie on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat sending her to sleep as he kissed the top of her head whispering about how much he loves her.

She played with her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger as she looked at the clock.

It still astounds her how Will can say he will be up in 15 minutes and 2 hours later he still hasn't returned to her. Sighing she flung the duvet of her as she sat up, the cool air hitting her exposed skin. She reached for her dressing gown and slipped it over one of Will's old McKinley High T-Shirts and one of her new pair of shorts.

She knew it was going to happen eventually but she found it quite alarming when she had trouble tying the dressing gown around her bump _"Another thing I will have to get when I next go shopping" _She thought as she left the dark bedroom and followed the light that was coming from downstairs.

As she reached the last few steps she turned the corner to find her husband asleep on the couch, glasses askew on his face and his laptop still humming quite happily on his stomach.

She suspected as much.

There will always be a time in the year when Will would just find himself swarmed with paperwork whether it be from glee or his Spanish classes. It wasn't anything new, Emma found herself in the same position as her husband. It was always towards the end of the year when there was too many transcripts and _so _little time.

And they both shared a common fault:

They wouldn't let the other one help them.

Emma literally couldn't because it would break confidentiality; Will then takes that to mean that she can't help him take over some of the glee paperwork. It also doesn't help that she has just been _so tired _lately causing Will to send her to bed as soon as he can without getting himself into trouble.

Emma loves him dearly but is getting just a little bit sick of him treating her like a china doll now that she is carrying his child.

But then she would see him like this, and the iciness she may briefly feel towards him would just melt away.

Silently she walked towards him, sitting on the cube they have to rest their feet on as they are cuddling together either watching TV or just talking about their day.

Oh so carefully she removed the laptop from him stomach hoping not to wake him, he sighed and fidgeted a bit but didn't wake up. She saved any open documents he may have left open putting them in a new folder so he could find them later on. She was about to turn it off when she looked at his wallpaper – it was a picture of them taken recently, before they announced to the school that she was pregnant so you could see just the start of her baby bump. Smiling she turned off the computer wincing when it made its goodbye noise.

Luckily it didn't wake her husband up. Who adored her baby bump, she suspected it was a way to make sure this was actually happening to him, Terri never let him touch anywhere near the bump they know now that was because it wasn't a bump but a pregnancy pad. She knew she shouldn't but Emma couldn't help but be happy that she had done something in only a year when it took Terri 5 years not to do - and they weren't even trying to get pregnant. Really one of her praised memories was Terri's face as they bumped into her outside just after Emma's first OB-GYN appointment.

They had just seen their baby for the first time and were on top of the world; Will was kissing her passionately when they heard the obnoxious voice of his ex-wife. It did always seem that Terri would show up just to ruin their good moods – Emma wasn't going to let her do this time though, not with this. Emma loved the satisfaction she felt when she saw Terri's face drop as they told her their good news.

If it was anyone else Emma would have felt sorry for them, but not her, not Terri who would not leave them alone, who tried everything to win Will back when it was obvious he was madly in love with Emma.

It was safe to say they had not seen or heard of Terri ever since that day.

Emma went back to the present then leaving thoughts of ex-wives leave her head, now was not the time for them.

She gently took Will's glasses of his head, laying them gently on top of the laptop that she had put on the ground next to them.

She started to stroke his hair then, something she first started to do when they started to go out properly. He loved her messing with his hair; Terri_ never _did it claiming that she didn't have the time but Emma?

Emma was thrilled to do it, knowing that it was just theirs – at first she was a little freaked out, her germophobe tendencies were still quite strong back then, but Sue was wrong when she said that he used a excess amount of hair product in his hair (he didn't Emma had been living with him long enough to know that he didn't) it was all naturally him.

Plus she loved his reaction to it.

Slowly she saw him open his eyes; he blinked a couple of times before turning his face to see his wife stroking his hair.

"Hey" He whispered

"Hey you" Emma whispered back "Come to bed Will"

"No" He shook his head sitting up causing Emma's hand to leave his hair "I've nearly finished... where did the laptop go?"

"It's down here" Emma gestured to the ground, but slapped his hand gently away when he reached for it.

"Will when I say come to bed, I don't mean honey please come to bed, I mean honey you're going to go to bed now." Emma explained softly but firmly.

"Em" he whined "I've nearly finished the glee paperwork"

"And you said that two hours ago, your exhausted, I'm exhausted – It's Friday, you have the whole weekend to sort it out if you want too but we both know that the glee paperwork isn't due until two weeks before the kids Regionals performance – which is two months away."

"It makes a good impression if I send it off as soon as I can"

"Well you can finish it in the morning then" Emma stated as she watched her husband yawn and struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Come on Will" Emma pleaded "Just come to bed, you know I can't sleep well without you" She knew it was a dirty trick, since if he can - he will do anything just to make her happy.

He still looked undecided though.

"OK" Emma thought of a compromise " Come to bed with me now, I will take the laptop with me and only _when _you wake up in the morning you can continue what you were doing, but it will be in a comfier place which is our bed.

Will nodded agreeing "Yes Mrs Schuester"

Rolling her eyes Emma leaned forward to give him a brief kiss "you know I'm only doing it for your own good, you're going to be Mr –grumpy- Schuester in the morning if you spend half the night here on the couch."

Will smiled as she used a nickname the glee kids gave to him a couple of years back, in the dark times where Emma was with 'the dentist', he had been called Mr –grumpy- Schuester _a lot_ back then.

He kissed her softly on the lips before picking up the laptop and his glasses. "You coming to bed or not?"

"Cheeky"

"Isn't that why you feel in love with me?"

"No, I think it was you mad dancing skills" Emma smiled back causing him to laugh and use his free arm to wrap it around her shoulders.

* * *

He forgot how comfy their bed actually was as he slipped into the silk heaven; Emma got in bed before him so had the pleasure to watch Will sigh as his head hit the pillows. He opened his arms to her, she didn't need any other invitation then that to rest her head against his chest, his arm coming around her holding her close to him, the other arm placed a hand on her stomach, the baby might be moving around but he couldn't feel anything yet – the book said it would be any day now though.

"Goodnight Em, I love you so much" Will whispered as he watched his wife yawn and burrow deeper in his chest.

"Night Will, I love you more" He smiled at her answer and kissed the top of her head. Seeing his and Em's daughter for the first time will always be his best memory – but this one was up with it. Just watching Emma fall asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep before an idea popped in his head maybe if he got the laptop and finished what he was doing then he could spend the rest of the weekend with his wife... in bed...

"Don't even think about it." Emma whispered causing him to jump as he noticed her beautiful brown eyes were open – it always scared him how much his wife knew him. "Go to sleep."

Will did as he was told under the watchful eye of his wife – well before she went to sleep also.

* * *

**Please Review! **


End file.
